JIMDERELLA & 4 KNIGHTS (Sekuel IcePrince)- JinMin VMin YoonMin HopeMin
by Tae-V
Summary: Jimderella and 4 Knights (Sekuel Ice Prince For My Heart). Perjuangan seorang Park Jimin menghadapi 4 anak bangsawan dengan segala keunikan karakternya. Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin #JinMin #VMin #YoonMin #HopeMin
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Title: Jimderella and 4 Knights (Sekuel Ice Prince For My Heart)**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin #JinMin #VMin #YoonMin #HopeMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **A little inspired by Korean Drama "Cinderella and Four Knights".**

* * *

 ** _"BTOB - For You (Ost. Cinderella And Four Knights)_**

 ** _I can't see other than you  
My heart only points you  
This is the first time  
That my heart is trembling like this  
Why do you come now  
You're like a destiny that I've waited  
You're so precious even I can bet everything_**

 ** _I feel your heart heart heart  
I'm wondering from one to ten  
I keep close my eyes and open  
Make you feel  
my love love love  
You're not alnoe anymore  
My love is getting biger and biger  
I really know nobody but you_**

 ** _You're the only one for me  
Look at me only  
I'll run to you even you're at the end of the earth  
For protecting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I like your smile  
I'll love you more and dream of you_**

 ** _Jealousy and light argument  
That's not a problem  
Everything's begining is not perfect  
But I'm getting stronger  
Actually love is paradox  
It's confinement if you push and pull  
Of course I hate that_**

 ** _This is marathon, we need to control  
If we keep saying about love  
The thirsty of soul will be gone  
You gotta trust me right now  
Bye bye bye, Goodbye sorrow  
Regard carefully this meeting  
As if you are me_**

 ** _How can this mind or beauty exist?  
Even if I can take a star in the sky  
Your beauty is better  
Hided wings of angel if not you'll fly away_**

 ** _I feel your heart heart heart  
My heart is beating even I see your back  
I want to kiss every your expression  
Make you feel  
my love love love  
Worry nothing anymore  
I'm trembing about things for you  
I won't let you go easily_**

 ** _You're the only one for me  
Look at me only  
I'll run to you even you're at the end of the earth  
For protecting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I like your smile  
I'll love you more and dream of you_**

 ** _I'm enough if I can have you  
I don't need club, lady and acohol  
Look at my changed behavior  
It's all for you  
My eyes, nose and lips  
Those are all for you  
You eyes, nose and lips are all mine_**

 ** _Even your untidy hairs  
How can be so beauriful  
Even you're cry or mad  
Those are also pretty  
Now you know  
I'll give you amazing happiness  
The drawing which is drawn by you and me  
Pour in the sky  
You just trust me_**

 ** _I love you forever_**

 ** _You're the only one for me  
Please stay like this  
I think I was born for meeting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I need only you  
The only one who makes me live  
I'll love you forever"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Kalian semua penasaran kan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cintaku dengan Ice Prince kesayanganku yang bernama Kim Taehyung?

Lalu, bagaimana sikap Ice Prince satunya yang bernama Kim Seokjin setelah aku menolak cintanya?

Kali ini, kehidupanku dibuat semakin kacau lagi!

Baru saja aku sedikit tenang karena setidaknya aku hanya perlu menghadapi betapa menyebalkannya si Ice Prince berambut blonde bernama Kim Seokjin itu, sementara Ice Prince kesayanganku yang berambut orange terang, yang kini sudah mengecat rambutnya menjadi coklat agak gelap, selalu ada untuk menenangkanku.

Tiba-tiba saja rumah yang semewah istana itu kedatangan dua pria baru!

Yang satu bernama Jung Hoseok, sepupu dari Ice Prince Kim bersaudara. Rambutnya juga berwarna blonde, namun orangnya periang, dan mudah tersenyum, tidak seperti kedua Ice Prince Kim bersaudara.

Namun, pria satunya lagi, Min Yoongi namanya, sepupu dari Ice Prince Kim bersaudara juga, benar-benar tidak kalah dingin dengan kedua Ice Prince Kim bersaudara itu! Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap dan matanya kecil sepertiku, tubuhnya juga kecil, tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Namun sikapnya benar-benar dingin!

Ya ampun, cobaan apa lagi yang harus aku alami?

Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengecat rambutku menjadi blonde juga, membuat Ice Prince Kim Seokjin terus mengoceh, mengatakan aku memplagiat warna rambutnya.

Tapi, menurut Kim Taehyung, Ice Prince kesayanganku itu, aku terlihat semakin manis dengan rambut blondeku. Hehehe...

Baiklah...

Mari kita lihat saja, cobaan apalagi yang harus kuhadapi di rumah ini, menghadapi keempat anak kongomerat yang sikapnya aneh-aneh ini...

Park Jimin, hwaiting!

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Buat yang request Sekuel Ice Prince For My Heart, here sekuelnya, as your wish :)**

 **Btw, ini baru prologuenya, dan kelanjutan chapternya akan saya mulai post di waktu yang masih belum ditentukan (mengingat masih banyaknya FF saya yang belum ditamatkan XD).**

 **Stay tune dan terus tunggu kelanjutan FF ini ya all :) Semoga bisa lebih cepet saya apdet chapternya :) Jangan bosen nunggu kelanjutan chapternya ya :)**

 **Tapi sepertinya lanjutan chapternya akan saya post setelah FF saya yang "YOU, MY ILLUSION- #VMin #NamSeok" end.. Jadi silakan ditunggu ya :)**

 **Maafkan ide gila di kepala saya yang mendadak ada banyak gara-gara drama korea akhir-akhir ini bagus-bagus semua waks XD Jadi ngepost banyak FF dan agak mabok ngetik chapter dari tiap ff saya wkwkw**

 **Semoga FF ini nantinya tetap bisa menghibur kalian semua :) Jangan lupa reviewnya juga biar saya makin semangat ngetik lanjutan chapternya di tengah kesibukan nyelesain chapter ff saya lainnya :)**

 **Love you all, my readers {} /deep bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Jimderella and 4 Knights (Sekuel Ice Prince For My Heart)**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin #JinMin #VMin #YoonMin #HopeMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **A little inspired by Korean Drama "Cinderella and Four Knights".**

* * *

"Park Jimin, mulai hari ini, rumah ini akan kedatangan dua orang lagi, keduanya sepupu dari Jin dan Taehyung.." sahut Mr Kim pagi itu ketika memanggil Jimin ke ruang kerjanya yang ada di dalam rumah yang besar itu.

Mr Kim sangat jarang ada di rumah selama ini karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi semua bisnisnya yang ada di berbagai negara.

Namun kali itu ia sengaja pulang ke rumah karena ingin memperkenalkan kedua keponakannya yang akan tinggal disana.

"Uh? Dua orang lagi?" tanya Jimin.

Mr Kim menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tahu cukup berat bagimu untuk menghadapi kedua anakku.. Dan pasti akan semakin merepotkanmu dengan menambahkan kedua sepupunya... Namun orang tua mereka meminta mereka tinggal disini karena orang tua keduanya kebetulan harus mengurus banyak hal sepertiku untuk beberapa bulan lamanya dan tidak tega meninggalkan anak-anak mereka sendirian..."

"Aaaaah... Mereka seperti Jin hyeong dan Taehyung? Harus ditinggal orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan bisnisnya?" sahut Jimin.

Mr Kim menatap Jimin.

"Ups.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu, ahjussi..." sahut Jimin.

Mr Kim tertawa. "Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa.. Toh yang kau ucapkan juga tidak ada salahnya.. Hahaha..."

" _Lihat saja betapa ramahnya Kim ahjussi... Lalu, sikap dingin kedua anaknya itu turunan dari ibu mereka yang sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalukah?_ " gumam hati kecil Jimin.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu mengawasi mereka selama di rumah ini setelah kau selesai bertugas menjaga toko pakainku..." sahut Mr Kim, diiringi anggukan kepala Jimin.

"Jung Hoseok, usianya setahun diatasmu dan Taehyung, ia akan pindah melanjutkan kuliahnya di kampus yang sama dengan kampus tempat Jin dan Taehyung.. Ia mengambil kuliah jurusan seni dan sangat suka dance... Aku rasa kau akan mudah bergaul dengannya karena ia tidak sedingin kedua anakku.." sahut Mr Kim.

"Jung Hoseok..." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya, mengingat nama dan kepribadian yang tengah dijelaskan Mr Kim.

"Satunya lagi Min Yoongi, usianya setahun dibawah Jin.. Ia murid jenius dan sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya terlebih dahulu dari Jin.. Ia yang akan kuperbantukan untuk mengurus toko pakaian yang kau pegang sekarang..." sahut Mr Kim.

"Diperbantukan? Maksudnya, ahjussi?" tanya Jimin, kebingungan.

"Yoongi, karena ia sudah lulus dan belum berpikir untuk melanjutkan usaha orang tuanya, ia akan kuminta membantumu mengurus toko pakaian yang kau pegang, jadi itu akan memperingan pekerjaanmu agar kau punya cukup tenaga untuk mengurusi keempat pria ini di rumah... Karena aku tahu, Jin selalu memperbudakmu seenaknya... Jadi untuk meringankan letihmu, kuminta Yoongi membantumu di toko..." sahut Mr Kim.

"Aigoo... Gumapta, ahjussi... Jinjja..." sahut Jimin dengan tatapan begitu terharu melihat betapa Mr Kim sangat menyayanginya.

"Tapi, kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan Yoongi..." sahut Mr Kim.

"Waeyo, ahjussi?" tanya Jimin.

"Adatnya juga keras, seperti Jin dan Taehyung... Yoongi itu anak dari adik ibunya Jin dan Taehyung, jadi adat keras istriku yang menurun kepada adiknya itu ikut menurun kepada anak dari adiknya yang bernama Min Yoongi itu..." sahut Mr Kim.

"Aaaaaah..." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau Hoseok, dia anak dari adikku... Ibu Hoseok adalah adikku, jadi sikap periangku dan adikku menurun pada Hoseok, hahaha..." sahut Mr Kim sambil tertawa, membuat Jimin ikut tertawa.

"Bersiaplah, dua jam lagi seharusnya mereka tiba disini..." sahut Mr Kim.

"Pantas saja kau memintaku menutup toko untuk hari ini.." sahut Jimin.

Mr Kim menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku ingin hari ini kau beradaptasi dengan keberadaan mereka disini... Jadi toko kuliburkan satu hari... Lagipula, kau butuh beristirahat sejenak kan?"

"Gumapta, ahjussi... Hehehe..." sahut Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong rambut blondemu bagus juga... Kau terlihat sangat manis.." puji Mr Kim.

Kedua pipi Jimin memerah mendengar pujian itu. "Ah... Gumapta, ahjussi... Tapi Jin hyeong jadi sering menyindirku, katanya aku mengikuti gaya rambutnya..."

"Abaikan saja ucapannya.. Ia memang selalu mencari kesalahan orang lain.." sahut Mr Kim, diiringi tawa dari mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam sudah berlalu.

Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jin, beserta Mr Kim sudah menunggu kedatangan Hoseok dan Yoongi di gerbang utama rumah mereka.

Taehyung dan Jimin masih merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari Mr Kim karena mereka berpikir saatnya belum tepat untuk memberitahukan bahwa mereka berdua tengah berpacaran.

Jin beberapa kali mengancam akan memberitahu ayahnya, namun sepertinya ancaman Taehyung cukup didengarnya sehingga ia tetap diam dan tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada ayahnya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil yang sangat mewah datang, dan kedua pria itu turun dari dalam mobil.

Jung Hoseok, sang pria berambut blonde, dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Selamat siang~"

Jimin tersenyum melihat sosok Hoseok yang sangat ceria. " _Setidaknya ada yang ramah di rumah ini~_ " sahut hati kecilnya.

Min Yoongi, sang pria berambut coklat gelap, dengan mata kecilnya dan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. "Siang.."

DEG!

" _Mwoya? Aigooo~ Benar ucapan ahjussi, ia terlihat sangat dingin seperti kedua ice prince ini..._ " gerutu hati kecil Jimin.

Jin melakukan highfive dengan Hoseok, menandakan bahwa mereka berdua cukup akrab, sementara Taehyung mengabaikan highfive yang diberikan Hoseok padanyaa, membuat Hoseok terpaksa melewati Taehyung dan langsung menyapa Mr Kim.

"Annyeong, samchon a~ Aigoooo~ Bogoshipo~" sahut Hoseok sambil memeluk erat tubuh Mr Kim, kelihatannya mereka sangat dekat.

Mr Kim tertawa dan menepuk punggung Hoseok, membalas sapaannya.

Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang menyapa dengan ceria, Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya menyapa Jin dan Taehyung.

"Annyeonghaseyo, samchon... Oraenmaniyeyo.." sahut Yoongi sambil membungkukan badannya, menyapa Mr Kim.

Mr Kim menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Kenalkan, ini Park Jimin, orang kepercayaanku.. Ia yang akan mengajarimu mengenai bagaimana mengurus toko pakaianku yang kuceritakan padamu, Yoongi... Dan ia yang juga akan menjaga kalian berempat selama ada di rumah ini.. Tapi jangan memperbudaknya seperti yang selalu Jin lakukan padanya.."

Jimin tersenyum, menyapa Hoseok dan Yoongi, sementara Jin menggerutu mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu.

"Semoga kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik..." sapa Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku rasa kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, Park Jimin~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum membalas sapaan Jimin.

Sementara Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya membalas sapaan Jimin.

Membuat Jimin menelan ludahnya. Rasanya perjuangannya akan bertambah untuk menghadapi pria dingin bernama Min Yoongi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mr Kim segera berpamitan setelah menjelaskan semua yang bisa dijelaskannya kepada Hoseok dan Yoongi.

"Kutitipkan mereka berempat padamu..." pesan Mr Kim kepada Jimin sebelum ia pergi dari rumah itu dan belum tahu kapan akan kembali kesana.

Kini, keempat anak konglomerat itu beserta Jimin tengah berkumpul di ruang utama atas instruksi Jin.

Sebenarnya Yoongi ogah-ogahan berkumpul namun karena Jin paling tua disana maka ia hadir di ruang utama itu, menghormati sepupunya yang lebih tua darinya.

"Oke, selamat siang semuanya~ Selamat berkumpul di rumah, mksudku, istanaku ini.." sahut Jin dengan gaya sombongnya.

"Cih..." gerutu Taehyung. Ia paling benci ketika hyeong satu-satunya itu bertingkah sebesar kepala seperti itu.

"Pertama, aku ingin memberitahu pada Jimin..." sahut Jin sambil memandang ke arah Jimin.

Jimin terkejut mendengar namanya disebut.

"Diantara kami berempat, hanya aku dan Hoseok yang akrab.. Selebihnya? Eobseo~ Jadi, jangan heran kalau suasana keluarga ini tidak akan seceria bayanganmu..." sahut Jin, membuat Jimin tersenyum dengan terpaksa mendengar ucapan itu.

" _Awal yang buruk..._ " gerutu hati kecil Jimin. " _Bagaimana mungkin bukan hanya kakak adik kandung yang tidak akur, namun sampai sepupu pun tidak akur? Keluarga yang sangat aneh..._ "

"Dan cukup kau tahu, Hoseok a... Hubunganku dengan Jimin juga tidak baik.. Jadi jangan kau pikir kita bertiga bisa bermain bersama.. Aku lihat kau cukup tertarik dengannya, jadi kalau kau mau bermain dengannya, jangan pernah ajak aku!" sahut Jin sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Kalian tidak dekat juga? Bukankah kalian sudah tinggal bersama cukup lama?" tanya Hoseok, kebingungan.

"Bahkan aku dan dia yang sudah bersama sejak aku lahir pun tidak akur hingga detik ini.." sahut Taehyung dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Jin, menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Aaaaah.. Kalian benar-benar parah..." sahut Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah melihat betapa tidak akurnya kedua kakak beradik Kim itu.

"Untuk Yoongi, aku rasa kau bisa tetap melakukan semua sendirian sesukamu, selama tidak menggangguku tentu saja... Dan selamat kesusahan berkomunikasi dengan Jimin selama kalian di toko, karena setauku orang seperti Jimin sama sekali bukan tipa orang yang bisa kau ajak berkomunikasi dengan baik..." sahut Jin sambil menatap Yoongi.

Bulu kuduk Jimin bergidik mendengar ucapan Jin.

Jimin bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya mereka berdua di toko nanti.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan ogah-ogahan, lalu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menguap, menandakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada Jimin.

"Cih~" gumam Jimin melihat ekspresi Yoongi ketika menatapnya.

Taehyung menatap Jimin, memberikan semangat pada kekasihnya itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Jimin, yang menyadari tatapan Taehyung untuknya, segera tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Dan satu hal lagi... Yang sangat penting untuk diketahui..." sahut Jin lagi.

Feeling Jimin sudah mulai tidak enak.

"Jimin ini adalah kekasih dari Taehyung, jadi kalian jangan berpikir untuk menggodanya atau mengganggunya, atau kalian akan berhadapan dengan psikopat itu... Kalian tahu sendiri kan betapa mengerikannya psikopat satu itu?" sahut Jin sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya sambil menatap dingin ke arah hyeong satu-satunya itu.

"Uhuk!" Yoongi terbatuk mendengar ucapan Jin. "Maksudmu, psikopat itu bisa jatuh cinta?"

"Whoaaaaaa~ Daebak! Yaaa, Kim Taehyung! Kau normal rupanya?" tanya Hoseok, terkejut mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memberitahu mereka?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada dingin sambil menatap Jin.

Jin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ekspresi tanpa rasa bersalah. Jawaban yang membuat Taehyung semakin kesal.

"Apa benar kau kekasihnya?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Whoaaaa~ Daebak, jinjja! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa memenangkan hati ice prince mengerikan sepertinya... Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah bisa merasakan, auramu begitu berbeda... Ternyata kau sehebat ini..." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu..." sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Uh?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Taehyung a, ayo kita bersaing dengan cara yang adil..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung, membuat sebuah bantal kursi melayang ke wajah Hoseok, hasil lemparan Taehyung yang mendarat tepat di wajah Hoseok.

"Siapa bilang aku mau bertanding denganmu, hyeong? Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Jimin pada siapapun!" sahut Taehyung dengan nada dingin.

Membuat kedua pipi Jimin memerah mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Cih..." gerutu Jin yang masih cemburu melihat hubungan Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Apa sudah selesai? Aku malas mendengar hal-hal seperti ini..." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya.

"Selesai~ Kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di kamarmu.." sahut Jin.

Yoongi segera berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hyeong, ayo tanding renang denganku!" sahut Hoseok kepada Jin.

"Call~" sahut Jin sambil berjalan bersama Hoseok menuju kolam renang yang ada di rumah itu.

"Bersabarlah menghadapi Yoongi hyeong.. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap dinginku?" sahut Taehyung sambil menepuk bahu Jimin, menyemangati kekasihnya itu.

"Araseo, Taehyung a~ Gumawo.." sahut Jimin dengan nada lemas, dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kalau diantara mereka ada yang mengganggumu lagi, ceritakan saja padaku... Aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang mengganggumu.." sahut Taehyung, masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Mengapa kalian tidak akur? Bukankah kalian semua bersaudara?"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawb, "Geunyang~"

"Huft~ Keluarga yang aneh..." sahut Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi karena itu hubunganmu dan Jimin tidak baik? Whoaaaaa~ Aku semakin penasaran padanya!" sahut Hoseok ketika Jin menceritakan semuanya pada Hoseok setelah mereka selesai bertanding renang dan tengah duduk-duduk di tepi kolam renang.

Semua kejadian mengenai bagaimana Jimin menolaknya dan memilih bersama Taehyung.

"Aku benar-benar tertarik dengannya, hyeong... Ia bisa membuat kalian berdua jatuh cinta padanya, padahal kalian berdua memiliki banyak fans yang selalu kalian tolak begitu saja..." sahut Hoseok lagi dengan antusias.

"Cih! Kalau tahu aku ditolaknya, lebih baik aku tidak usah mengatakan aku menyukainya!" gerutu Jin, merasa harga dirinya tercoreng.

"Samchon terlihat begitu menyukainya, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

"Tentu saja.. Aku bahkan sangat kesal ketika pertama kali appa membawanya ke rumah ini! Aku selalu menyiksanya karena kesal melihat betapa appa menyukainya, padahal tak ada hubungan keluarga sama sekali..." sahut Jin.

"Jadi karena itu kau menyiksanya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Dulu karena itu, sekarang karena ia menolakku... Cih, aku rasa kami memang ditakdirkan seperti ini... Aku menyiksanya seenakku, dan ia korban sikap emosiku... Ini takdir kami berdua sepertinya..." gerutu Jin.

Hoseok kembali teringat akan senyuman Jimin ketika menyambutnya tadi. Dan Hoseok tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh arti.

Seolah sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan perasaannya terdengar di telinganya.

" ** _How can this mind or beauty exist?_**  
 ** _Even if I can take a star in the sky  
Your beauty is better  
Hided wings of angel if not you'll fly away_**

 ** _I feel your heart heart heart  
My heart is beating even I see your back  
I want to kiss every your expression  
Make you feel  
my love love love  
Worry nothing anymore  
I'm trembing about things for you  
I won't let you go easily_**

 ** _You're the only one for me  
Look at me only  
I'll run to you even you're at the end of the earth  
For protecting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I like your smile  
_** ** _I'll love you more and dream of you_** "

"Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Jin.

"Hyeong, aku rasa aku semakin tertarik padanya... Ottoke?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Mwoya? Kau sudah gila? Kau berniat bersaing dengan Taehyung?" tanya Jin sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Molla... Hanya saja aku merasa tertarik padanya..." sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman, dan di dapur ternyata ada Yoongi yang sedang meminum segelas juice jeruk sambil duduk di meja bar yang ada di sudut dapur.

Dapur sedang kosong, hanya ada Jimin dan Yoongi disana.

Jimin, yang mengetahui betapa dingin sikap Yoongi itu, berusaha menghindari pembicaraan dengan Yoongi dan membuka kulkas dengan pelan, berusaha tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

Setelah mengambil sebotol air putih, Jimin menutup pintu kulkas dan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tiba-tiba saja Yoongi sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, tengah menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sangat dingin.

Seketika itu juga sekujur tubuh Jimin terasa sangat dingin.

"Hyeo.. Hyeong... Ada apa?" sahut Jimin.

Yoongi terus menatap Jimin dan memicingkan matanya.

Jimin merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Yoongi.

"Ada apa... Hyeong...?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Apa kau begitu bahagia bisa menjadi kekasih Taehyung?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada yang tak kalah dinginnnya dengan Jin dan Taehyung.

"Ma.. Maksudnya?" Jimin kebingungan.

"Apa menikah dengan pria kaya adalah salah satu cita-citamu untuk memperbaiki kondisi ekonomimu? Seperti cinderella di negeri dongeng?" sahut Yoongi lagi, masih dengan tatapan dan nada dinginnya.

Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Jim...derella? Haruskah kupanggil kau seperti itu? Itukah cita-citamu sejak kecil?" sahut Yoongi lagi.

Jimin tidak bisa menjawab, bukan karena ia membenarkan ucapan Yoongi, namun tatapan Yoongi begitu dingin dan membuat Jimin sangat ketakutan.

Sikap dingin Yoongi jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding Jin dan Taehyung!

Yoongi segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jimin dalam ketakutannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat sore, Jimin a~" sapa Hoseok ketika ia duduk di sofa di ruang utama, menghampiri Jimin yang sedang menonton televisi sendirian disana.

Jimin butuh hiburan untuk menenangkannya setelah ia berpapasan dengan Yoongi di dapur tadi.

"Uh? Hoseok hyeong~ Ada apa?" tanya Jimin, terkejut melihat Hoseok tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Makan siang? Sudah... Kau, hyeong? Perlu kubuatkan sesuatu kah?" tanya Jimin.

"Uh? Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Hoseok dengan antusias.

"Hmmm... Sedikit? Tapi rasanya bagaimana aku tidak tahu.. Tapi Taehyung menyukai masakanku..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sering memasak untuk Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok.

"Uhmmm~ Kadang-kadang, hanya kalau ada waktu.. Kau kan tahu sendiri, Jin hyeong kalau sudah kumat rewelnya, aku sulit bernafas karena harus segera melayani permintaannya..." sahut Jimin.

"Mana aku tahu? Kan aku baru pindah kesini, aigoo~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

Jimin tertawa mendengar ucapan Hoseok. "Ah, benar juga, kan kau baru pindah, hyeong~ Hehehe~"

"Senyumanmu manis, Jimin a..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin.

"Uh? Hahaha~ Gumawo pujiannya, hyeong~ Aku senang melihatmu... Akhirnya ada yang bisa kuajak bercanda dan bicara di rumah ini..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum sangat manis, menampilkan eyesmile miliknya.

"Apa mereka berdua sedingin itu padamu?" bisik Hoseok.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Apalagi sebelum aku berkencan dengan Taehyung, rasanya aku hampir menangis setiap hari karena kelelahan menghadapi sikap dingin mereka..."

"Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya kau dan Taehyung berpacaran? Aku penasaran..." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin menceritakan semuanya, dari awal ia dan Taehyung berkenalan sampai akhirnya Taehyung tiba-tiba mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jimin.

Butuh waktu hampir dua jam bagi Jimin untuk bercerita kepada Hoseok tentang hubungannya dengan Taehyung, dan bagaimana beratnya kehidupannya disana sebelum ia dan Taehyung berpacaran.

"Whoaaaa~ Coba aku ada disini ketika kau kesulitan waktu itu... Aku pasti akan menghibur dan menyemangatimu~" sahut Hoseok dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Gumawo, hyeong... Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok dan Jimin kembali berbincang-bincang akan berbagai hal, dan ternyata mereka sama-sama suka dengan dunia dance, jadi pembicaraan mereka semakin terlihat akrab.

"Aku benar-benar senang bisa berbincang denganmu, hyeong~ Rasanya seperti kita sudah lama kenal, hehehe~" sahut Jimin.

Hoseok menatap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Jimin, bingung mengapa Hoseok tiba-tiba diam dan terus menatapnya seperti itu.

"Jimin a... Aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu... Kau benar-benar tipe idealku... Aku merasa nyaman berbincang-bincang denganmu seperti ini... Jinjja..." sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin terkejut mendengar ucapan itu.

Dan kebetulan saja, tepat ketika Hoseok mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jimin, Taehyung sedang melintas di ruang utama, berniat mengajak Jimin jalan-jalan sore di taman rumah mereka yang cukup besar dan sangat indah itu.

Taehyung memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap Hoseok dan Jimin dari belakang sofa tempat mereka berdua duduk.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **esazame: jimin jadi bidadara/? XD**

 **hopekies : here lanjutannya, kies :) udah baca yg ice prince? thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) iya taetae dingin2 sweet/? XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **SooieBabyUke : salam kenal sooie, sepertinya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) btw, semoga kamu suka alur ceritanya ya :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **ORUL2 : here lanjutannya ya :) mau digantikah castnya dari jimin jadi ORUL2? :) iya jimin uke varokah/? wkwkw XD**

 **kumiko Ve : hoseok mah gila, petakilan wkwkw XD yoongi yg horor kalo mukanya udah jutek mode on ve XD pingin jhope sekali2 disemein ah lelah pangeran bikin ff hoseok uke/? XD (padahal emang dalam hati ini hoseok selalu uke buat saya) :)**

 **peachimine : here lanjutannya chanchan :) wish u like it :) mumumu :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Jimderella and 4 Knights (Sekuel Ice Prince For My Heart)**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin #JinMin #VMin #YoonMin #HopeMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **A little inspired by Korean Drama "Cinderella and Four Knights".**

* * *

"Jimin a... Aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu... Kau benar-benar tipe idealku... Aku merasa nyaman berbincang-bincang denganmu seperti ini... Jinjja..." sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin terkejut mendengar ucapan itu.

Dan kebetulan saja, tepat ketika Hoseok mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jimin, Taehyung sedang melintas di ruang utama, berniat mengajak Jimin jalan-jalan sore di taman rumah mereka yang cukup besar dan sangat indah itu.

Taehyung memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap Hoseok dan Jimin dari belakang sofa tempat mereka berdua duduk.

"Apa maksudmu, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Hoseok dan Jimin.

"Tae.. Taehyung a?" sahut Jimin, terkejut karena kekasihnya sudah tiba-tiba ada dibelakang mereka.

"Uh? Kau ada disana, Taehyung a?" sahut Hoseok dengan santainya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap dingin ke arah Hoseok.

"Aku? Aku hanya mengatakan aku menyukainya~ Ada yang salah?" sahut Hoseok sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, dengan ekspresi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Hoseok dan mencengkram kerah Hoseok. "Kau tahu kan kalau ia kekasihku?"

"Tae.. Taehyung a... Andwe.." sahut Jimin, ketakutan melihat betapa dingin tatapan Taehyung yang tengah mencengkram kerah Hoseok.

"Aku tahu ia kekasihmu, lalu apa berarti aku tidak boleh menyukainya?" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung mempererat cengkramannya. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Aniya... Apakah menyukai seseorang adalah sebuah kesalahan? Uhuk... Uhuk..." sahut Hoseok sambil terbatuk karena cengkraman Taehyung begitu erat.

"Taehyung a... Geumanhae, jebal..." sahut Jimin sambil memegang tangan Taehyung, meminta Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu menatap Jimin dengan tatapan dinginnya, setelah itu dengan tanpa sepatah katapun Taehyung pergi dari ruang utama itu.

Jimin merasa bingung harus bersikap bagaimana kali ini.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk..." Hoseok terbatuk dan menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin setelah Taehyung menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Gwenchana, hyeong?" sahut Jimin, panik melihat kondisi Hoseok.

"Whoaaa~ Psikopat itu belum berubah.. Ia benar-benar gila! Whoaaa~" sahut Hoseok sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Mianhae, hyeong... Kau kan tahu bagaimana sikapnya..." sahut Jimin, meminta maaf atas nama Taehyung kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap Jimin yang tengah ketakutan.

"Gwenchana, imma~ Dia memang seperti itu... Cih~ Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada pria semengerikan itu?" sahut Hoseok sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jimin, menenangkan Jimin.

Jimin menatap Hoseok. "Geunyang~ Aku juga bingung mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya..."

Hoseok menatap Jimin.

"Yang aku tahu hanya satu hal.. Aku menyukainya, dan hatikupun berkata demikian... Aku sangat mencintainya... Hanya itu yang menjadi alasanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Membuat Hoseok terkejut melihat betapa besar cinta Jimin untuk saudaranya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung a... Kau marah padaku?" sahut Jimin dari depan pintu kamar Taehyung.

Sudah sepuluh menit Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung namun Taehyung sama sekali tidak membukakan pintu kamarnya, bersuarapun tidak.

"Taehyung a... Apa kau marah? Aku bukan bermaksud membelanya... Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membuat keributan..." sahut Jimin sambil berusaha membujuk kekasihnya agar tidak marah padanya.

Taehyung tetap tidak menjawab apapun.

Jimin masih berusaha membujuk Taehyung, dan tiba-tiba teriakan itu terdengar.

Teriakan yang mau tidak mau membuat Jimin terpaksa meninggalkan depan kamar Taehyung.

"Park Jimiiiiiiiiiiiin! Dimana kemeja putih pink ku?"

Jimin segera berlari ke kamar Jin sebelum emosi Jin memuncak.

"Ada... Apa... Hyeong... Hhhhh..." sahut Jimin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kemeja pink polkadot putihku dimana? Kan sudah kusuruh kau meletakkannya di lemariku?" sahut Jin sambil menatap dingin ke arah Jimin.

"Uh? Sudah kutaruh di lemarimu, hyeong.. Sejak dua hari yang lalu.." sahut Jimin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Jimin ingat betul kalau ia memang meletakkannya di dalam lemari Jin dua hari yang lalu!

"Lalu kemana kemejanya? Kau pikir kemeja itu bisa menghilang seenaknya? Kau pikir ia punya kaki, huh?" bentak Jin sambil menatap dingin ke arah Jimin.

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya, ia juga bingung ada dimana, karena jelas-jelas sudah diletakkan di lemari Jin dua hari yang lalu!

"Cih! Melihatmu dengan rambut blonde begitu benar-benar membuatku semakin kesal... Kau menolakku tapi meniru gaya rambutku, kau sudah gila?" sahut Jin dengan nada menyindir dan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Aku.. Tidak bermaksud menirumu, hyeong..." gumam Jimin.

"Lihat, setelah kau berpacaran dengan psikopat itu, kelakuanmu semakin menjadi-jadi! Kau jadi semakin ahli menjawabku..." gerutu Jin melihat Jimin bergumam.

"Bukan itu.. Maksudku.. Hyeong..." sahut Jimin.

"Lalu dimana kemejaku? Ppali! Aku ada urusan sebentar lagi!" bentak Jin, membuat Jimin harus menahan nafas mendengar bentakan Jin.

"Kurasa kau harus mengganti rencanamu menggunakan kemeja ini, hyeong.. Aku suka warnanya, jadi kupinjam, hehehe~" sahut Hoseok yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Jimin.

"Yaishhhh~ Jung Hoseok... Darimana kau mendapatkan kemeja kesayanganku?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Hoseok yang tengah mengenakan kemeja pink polkadot putihnya.

"Tadi aku mencarimu, kau tidak ada di kamar, jadi iseng-seng kubuka lemarimu dan menemukan kemeja sebagus ini.. Kau beli dimana? Yaishhh~ Kau kan tahu kemeja seperti ini seleraku, mengapa tak kau belikan satu juga untukku?" sahut Hoseok.

"Ckckck~ Untung saja kau saudara terdekatku, jadi aku ampuni kesalahanmu kali ini.." sahut Jin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku pakai yang mana ya?"

Jimin terdiam melihat Jin semudah itu mengampuni Hoseok, sementara Jin selalu seenaknya membentak dirinya.

" _Hubungan mereka memang sangat dekat.._ " gumam hati kecil Jimin.

"Yaaaa! Kurcaci! Untuk apa kau diam membeku disana?" bentak Jin ketika melihat Jimin diam di depan kamarnya.

"Whoaaaaa~ Kau seperti ibu tiri yang kejam, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibu tiri apanya... Aku pria sejati, Hoseok a..." sahut Jin.

Jimin membungkukan kepalanya, menandakan ia berpamitan kepada Jin.

Namun ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Hoseok masih ada disana dan tengah menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Bersemangatlah, Jimin a~ Abaikan saja omelannya, hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum, membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

Jimin segera berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Hoseok dan Jin berdua di depan kamar Jin.

"Cih... Kau benar-benar berniat menggodanya?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Hoseok yang masih tersenyum menatap punggung Jimin yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Aku rasa aku memang benar-benar tertarik padanya, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

"Neo micheoseo?" sahut Jin.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Kurasa iya~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung membuka handphonenya.

Ada begitu banyak chat dari Jimin yang tengah berusaha membujuknya agar tidak marah.

"Cih! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa ia menyuruhku melepaskan Hoseok hyeong sementara Hoseok hyeong tengah menggodanya?" gerutu Taehyung sambil membanting handphonenya di kasur.

"Apa Jimin menyukai Hoseok hyeong karena sikap periangnya?" gumam Taehyung sambil mencoba memejamkan kedua bola matanya.

Taehyung teringat akan betapa dingin sikapnya selama ini kepada Jimin. Bahkan setelah mereka berpacaranpun sikap dingin Taehyung tidak juga berubah, karena memang ia terlahir dengan sifat seperti itu.

Sementara Hoseok begitu bersemangat dan penuh senyuman, serta sangat ramah terhadap Jimin.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merasa ketakutan. Taehyung takut bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Jimin benar-benar menyukai Hoseok dan meninggalkannya!

Dan lagu itu seolah terdengar di telinga Taehyung! Lagu yang menggambarkan perasaan cintanya kepada kekasihnya yang bernama Park Jimin.

" _ **I can't see other than you**_  
 _ **My heart only points you  
This is the first time  
That my heart is trembling like this  
Why do you come now  
You're like a destiny that I've waited  
You're so precious even I can bet everything**_

 _ **I feel your heart heart heart  
I'm wondering from one to ten  
I keep close my eyes and open  
Make you feel  
my love love love  
You're not alone anymore  
My love is getting biger and biger  
I really know nobody but you**_

 _ **You're the only one for me  
Look at me only  
I'll run to you even you're at the end of the earth  
For protecting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I like your smile  
I'll love you more and dream of you**_

 _ **Jealousy and light argument  
That's not a problem  
Everything's begining is not perfect  
But I'm getting stronger  
Actually love is paradox  
It's confinement if you push and pull  
Of course I hate that**_

 _ **This is marathon, we need to control  
If we keep saying about love  
The thirsty of soul will be gone  
You gotta trust me right now  
Bye bye bye, Goodbye sorrow  
Regard carefully this meeting  
As if you are me**_

 _ **How can this mind or beauty exist?  
Even if I can take a star in the sky  
Your beauty is better  
Hided wings of angel if not you'll fly away**_

 _ **I feel your heart heart heart  
My heart is beating even I see your back  
I want to kiss every your expression  
Make you feel  
my love love love  
Worry nothing anymore  
I'm trembing about things for you  
I won't let you go easily**_

 _ **You're the only one for me  
Look at me only  
I'll run to you even you're at the end of the earth  
For protecting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I like your smile  
I'll love you more and dream of you**_

 _ **I'm enough if I can have you  
I don't need club, lady and acohol  
Look at my changed behavior  
It's all for you  
My eyes, nose and lips  
Those are all for you  
You eyes, nose and lips are all mine**_

 _ **Even your untidy hairs  
How can be so beauriful  
Even you're cry or mad  
Those are also pretty  
Now you know  
I'll give you amazing happiness  
The drawing which is drawn by you and me  
Pour in the sky  
You just trust me**_

 _ **I love you forever**_

 _ **You're the only one for me  
Please stay like this  
I think I was born for meeting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I need only you  
The only one who makes me live  
**_ _ **I'll love you forever**_ "

Taehyung segera bangun dari kasurnya dan berlari ke depan kamar Jimin.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin namun tak ada jawaban.

"Jimin a... Park Jimin... Buka pintunya..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin.

"Uh? Taehyung a..." sahut Jimin tiba-tiba dari belakang Taehyung.

Ternyata Jimin sedang tidak ada di kamar dan baru saja mau masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Uh?" Taehyung membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok mungil kekasihnya berdiri disana sambil menatapnya dengan bingung.

Taehyung langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jimin, takut Jimin meninggalkannya jika ia terus bersikap dingin pada kekasihnya itu.

"Uh? Waeyo, Taehyung a? Kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" sahut Jimin yang merasa kebingungan dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Mianhae... Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu... Mianhae, Jimin a..." sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Uh... Ne~ Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu marah..." sahut Jimin, masih dalam pelukan Taehyung. "Lalu, mengapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku seerat ini?"

"Aku takut... Aku takut kau meninggalkanku jika aku terus bersikap dingin terhadapmu..." sahut Taehyung sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata kekasihnya.

"Maksudnya? Bukankah kau memang selalu seperti ini sejak dulu?" tanya Jimin, kebingungan ada apa dengan Ice Prince kesayangannya itu.

"Hoseok hyeong.. Ia begitu ceria dan ramah padamu... Aku merasa posisiku sebagai kekasihmu terancam dengan sikap periangnya.. Aku takut suatu saat kau meninggalkanku dan memilihnya..." sahut Taehyung, masih dengan nada dinginnya, namun tatapannya muali berubah menjadi agak lembut, tidak sedingin biasanya.

"Hahahaha~" Jimin terawa keras mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Waeyo? Mengapa kau menertawaiku?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Aigoo~ My Ice Prince~ Neo neomu kyeoptaaaa~ Jinjja~ Hehehe..." sahut Jimin sambil mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Yaaaaa! Apanya yang lucu?" gerutu Taehyung, tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Jimin.

"Aku senang melihatmu cemburu seperti ini... Aku suka melihatmu ketakutan kehilanganku seperti ini.. Ini pertama kalinya, kau bisa mengutarakan perasaanmu seperti ini setelah kita berpacaran..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aaaah..." sahut Taehyung sambil membuka lebar mulutnya.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat di bibir Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut dan menatap Jimin.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu~ Kau tak perlu takut, karena aku menyukaimu apa adanya, jinjja~ Bahkan dengan sikap dinginmu itu, kau terlihat sangat bersinar dimataku~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Taehyung, diiringi anggukan kepala Jimin.

"Tapi, memang ada baiknya jika terkadang kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku dengan cara seperti ini~ Aigoo~ Saranghae, Kim Taehyung~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Dan bibir Taehyung langsung menempel erat di bibir Jimin.

Lumatan liar Taehyung di bibir Jimin membuat Jimin merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dan dari ruang baca yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Jimin, ternyata Yoongi melihat semua adegan dan mendengar semua percakapan antara Taehyung dan Jimin barusan.

"Jimderella? Cih..." gerutu Yoongi dengan ekspresi sangat dingin di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin, Jin, dan Hoseok sudah duduk di dalam mobil, sementara Yoongi dan Taehyung belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Si psikopat itu benar-benar suka membuatku terlambat, cih!" gerutu Jin yang duduk di bangku paling belakang bersama dengan Hoseok, sementara Jimin duduk sendirian di bangku tengah, siap-siap duduk bersebelahan dengan dua Ice Prince Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Taehyung sering terlambat begini?" tanya Hoseok sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

"Tanya saja pada kekasihnya, cih.." gerutu Jin.

Hoseok memajukan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Jimin. "Kekasih psikopatmu itu sering terlambat begini?"

Jimin terkejut dengan bisikan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba itu di telinganya, membuatnya terlompat kecil dari tempat duduknya.

"Aigooooo~ Aku begitu mengejutkanmu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ah~ Aniya, hyeong.. Aku memang mudah terkejut..." sahut Jimin.

"Karena terlalu sering mendengar teriakan Jin hyeong? Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok, menggoda Jin.

PLAK!

Pukulan itu mendarat di kepala belakang Hoseok.

"Hehehe~ Mian, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa menatap Jin.

"Aigooo~" gerutu Jin.

"Ah, itu Taehyung!" sahut Hoseok ketika melihat sosok tampan Taehyung berjalan menuju mobil.

"Yaishhh~ Jadi kita sekarang masih harus menunggu si pucat Yoongi?" sahut Jin.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk disamping kanan Jimin.

"Mian, membuatmu menunggu.." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba sambil menatap Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung minta maaf kepada Jimin atas keterlambatannya.

"Whoaaa~ Kau sudah mengerti cara meminta maaf, imma?" sahut Jin, membuat suasana menjadi panas.

"Ia belum pernah meminta maaf sebelumnya kan, hyeong?" sahut Hoseok, menambah memperkeruh suasana.

Namun, bukannya emosi, Taehyung justru menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursinya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah tuli, Kim Taehyung? Cinta membuatmu menjadi tuli, huh?" gerutu Jin.

Jimin hanya bisa diam, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana dalam situasi seperti itu. Dan untunglah, Taehyung juga tetap diam.

"Tuli.. Aku yakin kau sudah tuli.." gerutu Jin.

Dan tak lama kemudian Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di samping kiri Jimin, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Meminta maafpun tidak.

"Lihat, yang satunya tuli, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.. Yang satunya bisu, tidak meminta maaf sama sekali..." gerutu Jin melihat sikap cuek Yoongi.

"Mian." sahut Yoongi. Hanya sebuah kata. Tanpa embel-embel apapun. Tanpa ekspresi bersalah sama sekali.

Membuat Jin justru semakin kesal.

"Sudahlah, hyeong.. Kita semua tahu bagaimana karakternya..." bisik Hoseok di telinga Jin.

Dan mobil itupun melaju ke kampus, menurunkan Jin, Hoseok, dan Taehyung disana, lalu mobil itu kembali meluncur ke toko pakaian Mr Kim.

Kini tinggal Jimin dan Yoongi yang ada di dalam mobil, dan itu membuat Jimin merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Jimin memutuskan diam dan memainkan handphonenya, sementara kedua bola mata Yoongi terpejam, sejak keberangkatan mereka tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untunglah seharian itu Yoongi tidak lagi menyindir Jimin.

Namun, justru Yoongi mendiamkan Jimin.

Jimin menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yoongi, apa saja yang harus dikerjakannya di toko itu, dan Yoongi hanya mendengarkannya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun selama mereka bersama seharian itu.

Sepulang Jimin ke rumah Mr Kim setelah toko tutup, Taehyung segera mengajak Jimin berjalan ke kebun belakang rumahnya yang cukup luas itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyeong? Apa ia bertindak aneh-aneh padamu?" tanya Taehyung, membuat Jimin semakin terkejut dengan perubahan Taehyung.

Taehyung biasanya tidak pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu! Biasanya selalu Jimin yang bercerita terlebih dulu, baru Taehyung memberikan responnya.

" _Ada untungnya Hoseok hyeong bersikap seperti itu dihadapan Taehyung, hehehe~_ " sahut batin Jimin.

"Uhmmmm... Ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menggangguku.. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak berbicara denganku..." sahut Jimin.

"Mwoya? Cih.. Ia masih sesombong itu..." gumam Taehyung.

Dan tiba-tiba Jimin teringat akan ucapan Yoongi di dapur kemarin sore!

" _Haruskah aku menceritakan semuanya pada Taehyung? Bagaimana jika mereka justru bertengkar?_ " tanya hati kecil Jimin.

Jadi, Jimin memutuskan untuk tidak mengadukannya kepada Taehyung. " _Kurasa menutup mulutku adalah cara terbaik!_ " gumam hati kecil Jimin.

"Bersabarlah menghadapinya... Toh kau kan sudah terbiasa denganku dan Jin hyeong.." sahut Taehyung, berusaha menyemangati kekasihnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan seperti biasanya.

Jin selalu memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk memarahi Jimin.

Hoseok selalu memberikan semangat dan keceriaanya di tengah hari-hari Jimin yang lelah.

Taehyung terus berusaha menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik untuk Jimin.

Sementara Yoongi? Tetap mendiamkan Jimin, baik di rumah maupun di toko, padahal sudah sebulan mereka bersama, namun satu-satunya perbincangan yang terjadi diantara mereka adalah ketika di dapur sore itu.

Dan pada suatu siang, di toko pakaian mewah milik Mr Kim, Yoongi tidak sengaja melukai tangannya dengan cutter, membuat darah mengucur cukup banyak dari jari telunjuk kanannya.

Jimin yang melihat kejadian itu refleks menghampiri Yoongi dengan membawa tissue, lalu segera mengelap darah di jari telunjuk kanan Yoongi.

"Hati-hati, hyeong... Jangan sampai terluka..." sahut Jimin dengan muka panik sambil mengelap darah yang terus mengalir cukup deras itu.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dalam diam.

Jimin terus mengelap darah itu dengan cukup banyak tisue sampai aliran darahnya reda dengan wajah panik, dan Yoongi terus menatapnya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Apa itu sakit, hyeong?" tanya Jimin setelah Jimin selesai memasangkan plester di jari telunjuk kanan Yoongi.

Jimin terkejut ketika melihat wajah Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya dengan dingin.

Jimin lupa bahwa pria yang baru saja diobatinya itu adalah salah satu manusia yang tak seharusnya disentuh olehnya.

"Ah! Mianhae, hyeong... Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu.. Aku hanya.. Panik... Uhm... Melihat darah... Sebanyak itu..." sahut Jimin dengan gugup.

Yoongi terus menatap dingin ke arah Jimin dengan gaya coolnya.

"Mianhae, hyeong..." sahut Jimin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya, meminta maaf.

"Inikah caramu merayu Taehyung?" sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba, dengan nada sedingin es.

"Uh?" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yoongi.

"Inikah caramu mendekati Taehyung? Agar kau mendapatkan pangeran kaya sepertinya? Jim...derella..." sahut Yoongi.

Jimin tersentak mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Aniya, hyeong... Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir seperti itu sama sekali..." sahut Jimin, kali ini ia memberanikan dirinya menjelaskan pada Yoongi.

"Uh? Kau berani membantah setelah kemarin itu kau diam mengiyakan ucapanku?" sahut Yoongi dengan senyuman mengejek, seolah merendahkan Jimin.

"Aku diam bukan berarti mengiyakan ucapanmu... Aku hanya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana karena saat itu aku sangat terkejut dengan ucapanmu yang tiba-tiba itu..." sahut Jimin.

Yoongi memicingkan matanya menatap Jimin dengan dingin.

Jimin jadi semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku seperti aku membodohi Jin hyeong, Taehyung dan Hoseok?" sahut Yoongi lagi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku tidak membohongimu.. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, namun aku tidak pernah sekalipun berusaha menggoda Taehyung ataupun bermimpi menjadi cinderella.. Aku sadar aku siapa dan aku sadar aku bukan lagi bocah yang bisa bermimpi... Aku mencintai Taehyung, dengan tulus.. Itu kenyataannya.." sahut Jimin sambil mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan agar ia tidak menangis mendengar ucapan jahat dari mulut Yoongi.

Jimin segera berjalan ke ruangannya, meninggalkan Yoongi di meja kerja Yoongi yang berada tepat berseberangan dengan ruangan Jimin.

Yoongi memicingkan kedua mata kecilnya. "Apa yang dikatakannya itu benar?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin a~" sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu Jimin dari belakang ketika Jimin sedang duduk sendirian lagi di sofa ruang utama sambil menonton televisi sore itu.

Setelah Yoongi diperbantukan untuk menjaga toko pakaian milik Mr Kim, Jimin jadi punya waktu satu hari untuk beristirahat.

Toko pakaian itu selalu buka tujuh hari dalam seminggu, jadi biasanya Jimin selalu menjaga toko dari senin sampai minggu dan hanya bisa beristirahat di malam hari, namun sejak ada Yoongi, Jimin mendapatkan satu hari libur di hari minggu, sementara Yoongi mendapatkan libur di hari sabtu.

Jadi, senin sampai jumat mereka berdua mengawasi operasional toko itu, lalu di hari sabtu hanya Jimin yang mengawasi toko itu, dan di hari minggu hanya Yoongi yang mengawasi toko itu.

"Aigoooooo~ Kau mengagetkanku, hyeong..." sahut Jimin, terkejut dengan kedatangan Hoseok yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau terlihat agak murung akhir-akhir ini~ Apa kau bertengkar dengan Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa? Yaish, imma~ Aku mencemaskanmu!" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

"Mengapa kau mencemaskanku, hyeong?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Hoseok tertawa melihat ekspresi Jimin yang selugu itu.

"Aigoo~ Jimin a.. Bukankah aku sudah jelas-jelas menyatakan perasaanku padamu? Tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu jika kau terlihat murung..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak lagi rambut Jimin.

Jimin merapikan rambutnya. "Kau sangat senang bercanda seperti ini padaku, hyeong?"

"Aku serius, imma..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Aigoo... Hyeong, aku ke kamar dulu ya... Aku lupa ada yang kukerjakan... Kim ahjussi meminta beberapa laporan toko diemailkan padanya..." sahut Jimin, berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi yang mulai berubah menjadi serius itu.

Jimin segera berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan ia berpapasan dengan Yoongi di lorong dekat kamarnya.

"Uh, hyeong.. Kau sudah kembali dari toko?" tanya Jimin. Jimin lupa kalau setiap Sabtu dan Minggu, Jimin maupun Yoongi sudah boleh pulang setelah jam satu siang, agar mereka tidak terlalu lelah. Sementara di hari Senin sampai Jumat mereka baru boleh pulang dari toko setelah pukul lima sore.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau senang? Mendengar betapa Hoseok menyukaimu seperti itu?" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin, tatapan yang disertai senyuman yang merendahkan Jimin.

"Ada apa lagi, hyeong?" sahut Jimin dengan pasrah. Jimin mulai menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan pasrahnya, siap mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut tajam Yoongi.

"Setelah kau diperebutkan Jin hyeong dan Taehyung, saat ini kau diperebutkan Taehyung dan Hoseok... Kau sangat senang kan bisa menerima banyak cinta dari mereka?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta mereka menyukaiku, hyeong... Aku bahkan tidak pernah berusaha merayu atau menggoda mereka!" sahut Jimin. Ia rasanya ingin menangis, lelah menghadapi tuduhan Yoongi yang jahat itu.

"Haruskah aku juga ikut turun dalam pertarungan ini? Haruskah aku... Juga memperebutkanmu? Jim...derella...?" sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan tajamnya, menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Jimin, dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Mwoya?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **peachimine : chanchanmarichan :) hayo ati2 ntar ditikung chimchimnya XD parah ya mulut yoongi minta dicabein waks XD hayooo, mulai suka kaga menurut kamu nih chan si yoonginya hmmm? :)**

 **Rrn49 : hayooooo, yoongi naksir chimchim kaga hayooo? #TebakTebakBerhadiah**

 **esazame : kira2 ini udah nunjukin apa cuma nyindir hmmmm? :) you too esa, fighting ya :)**

 **fujoshi kronis : annyeong nis, salam kenal :) seems that it 1st time i get review from u :) thx udah nyempetin baca karya saya ya :) iya hobi kaga doyan basa basi XD**

 **jungie nuna: nuna oh nuna oh nuna ai miss yuuu~ #abaikan XD iya jimin direbutin ehem :) here next chapt nun :)**

 **kumiko Ve : seneng banget tiap liat ini id review ff saya XD jhorse diem itu suatu kemustahilan XD yoongi parah emang mulutnya /sumpel pake kutang jungkook/?/ namseok shipper ve? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Jimderella and 4 Knights (Sekuel Ice Prince For My Heart)**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin #JinMin #VMin #YoonMin #HopeMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **A little inspired by Korean Drama "Cinderella and Four Knights".**

* * *

"Setelah kau diperebutkan Jin hyeong dan Taehyung, saat ini kau diperebutkan Taehyung dan Hoseok... Kau sangat senang kan bisa menerima banyak cinta dari mereka?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta mereka menyukaiku, hyeong... Aku bahkan tidak pernah berusaha merayu atau menggoda mereka!" sahut Jimin. Ia rasanya ingin menangis, lelah menghadapi tuduhan Yoongi yang jahat itu.

"Haruskah aku juga ikut turun dalam pertarungan ini? Haruskah aku... Juga memperebutkanmu? Jim...derella...?" sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan tajamnya, menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Jimin, dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Mwoya?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Haruskah aku..." Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin, dan wajahnya didekatkan, sangat dekat dengan wajah Jimin. "Juga memperebutkanmu?"

Jimin mencoba mundur namun tidak bisa karena tubuhnya sudah terpepet ke tembok.

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi, dan tatapan Yoongi sangat dingin ketika menatap Jimin, membuat Jimin bergidik melihat tatapan Yoongi.

Yoongi meletakkan tangan kanannya ke tembok yang berada tepat disamping telinga kiri Jimin, wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah Jimin.

Jimin merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan melihat Yoongi terus memepetkan tubuh Jimin ke tembok dan menatap Jimin dengan sangat dingin.

Jimin memejamkan kedua bola matanya, dan tiba-tiba saja bunyi itu terdengar.

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipi kiri Yoongi.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya, dan Taehyung sudah berdiri disana dengan ekspresi dinginnya, menatap Yoongi dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, hyeong? Kupikir akal sehatmu yang paling normal di rumah ini, ternyata kau yang paling tidak punya rasa kemanusiaan!" bentak Taehyung.

Yoongi hanya menyeringai dan melap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat pukulan Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku?" bentak Taehyung sambil terus menatap dingin ke arah Yoongi.

Jin dan Hoseok yang sedang melintas di dekat sana segera menghampiri tempat Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Jimin berada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Darah!" Hoseok terkejut melihat darah menetes dari sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Kau memukulnya?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Siapa suruh ia menggoda kekasihku?" bentak Taehyung, menjawab pertanyaan Jin.

"Yoongi? Kau menggoda... Jimin?" Jin menatap penuh rasa tidak percaya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi yang Jin kenal bukan tipe pria yang suka ikut campur dalam urusan percintaan orang lain!

Yoongi menatap sangat tajam ke arah Jimin. "Joha? Ini kan yang paling kau impikan? Kau senang diperebutkan seperti ini? Jim...derella...?" Lalu Yoongi segera berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

Hoseok segera menenangkan Jimin yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Jimderella? Apa maksudnya?" Jin menatap Jimin dengan kebingungan. "Mengapa ia menyebutmu Jimderella? Apa maksudnya?"

Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, sementara Hoseok segera merangkul pundak Jimin, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Taehyung a?" tanya Jin.

"Aku juga perlu bertanya pada Jimin, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Apa yang tengah dilakukan Yoongi hyeong pada Jimin, sampai Jimin ketakutan seperti itu.." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dan Hoseok. "Jung Hoseok, lepaskan tanganmu! Jimin a, gwenchana?"

Hoseok segera melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Jimin, ia tahu suasana sedang keruh dan ia tidak ingin menambah emosi Taehyung. Apalagi Taehyung memanggilnya Jung Hoseok, bukan Hoseok hyeong. Itu artinya, tingkat emosi Taehyung sedang sangat tinggi!

"Kajja, Hoseok a... Biar mereka menyelesaikannya... Aku rasa lebih aman kalau kita segera pergi dari sini.." bisik Jin di telinga Hoseok.

Jin segera menarik tangan Hoseok, mengajaknya segera kabur sebelum emosi Taehyung semakin meluap.

Hoseok, tanpa basa basi, segera mengikuti Jin, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Bukannya Jin takut pada dongsaeng satu-satunya itu, hanya saja Jin tahu betul betapa sedang emosinya seorang Kim Taehyung, dan lebih aman jika ia dan Hoseok segera pergi, sebelum amarah Taehyung semakin manjadi-jadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gwenchana?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jimin setelah Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin ke kebun belakang rumahnya.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, tubuhnya masih agak bergetar karena masih syok melihat kelakuan Yoongi yang sangat menakutinya tadi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Yoongi hyeong? Bukankah selama ini kau bilang kau dan dia tidak ada masalah apa-apa? Ia hanya mendiamkanmu kan?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung, namun rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup sendirian menahan rasa kesalnya akibat tuduhan-tuduhan Yoongi yang sangat tak masuk akal kepadanya.

"Ceritakan padaku, Jimin a... Bukankah aku ini kekasihmu? Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apa ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada dingin, namun tatapannya sangat lembut.

Jimin menatap Taehyung. " _Benar... Ia kekasihku.. Sudah seharusnya kan aku berbagi kesedihanku padanya?_ " gumam batin Jimin.

Jimin akhirnya menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari pertama kali Yoongi menuduhnya di dapur, saat di toko Mr Kim ketika Jimin mengobati luka Yoongi, hingga kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Yoongi.

"Mwoya? Ia menuduhmu seperti itu? Cih~ Aku rasa otaknya memang bermasalah!" Taehyung merasa geram mendengar tuduhan tidak masuk akal yang dituduhkan Yoongi atas kekasihnya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung, dan sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya. "Taehyung a... Apa dimatamu, aku terlihat seperti yang Yoongi hyeong katakan?"

Jimin terus menatap Taehyung, kedua bola matanya mulai terlihat basah. Jimin tiba-tiba cemas, bagaimana jika Taehyung juga berpikir seperti yang Yoongi tuduhkan kepadanya.

"Aniya! Aniya, jinjja! Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir seperti itu... Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihatmu seperti itu.. Dan aku yakin kau bukan seperti yang Yoongi hyeong katakan.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin, kedua tangannya diletakkan di kedua bahu Jimin, berusaha meyakinkan Jimin atas ucapannya. "Aku percaya padamu.. Dan aku minta, kau juga percaya kepadaku..."

TES~

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata Jimin. "Gumawo, Taehyung a..."

Jimin merasa sangat lega karena kekasihnya sama sekali tidak memandangnya dengan cara yang negatif.

Taehyung segera memeluk Jimin, dan membiarkan Jimin menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakan semuanya padaku dari awal?" tanya Taehyung sambil terus mengusap pelan kepala Jimin yang tengah menangis di pelukannya.

"Aku... Aku tidak ingin... Menambah bebanmu..." sahut Jimin sambil terus menangis.

"Aigooooo~ Bukankah aku ini kekasihmu? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji, akan menjadi penyemangatmu ketika kau sedang down dan terluka?" sahut Taehyung sambil terus berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

Jimin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus terisak dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Mulai sekarang, ceritakan semuanya padaku... Aku yang akan melindungimu dan menyemangatimu, selamanya..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya.

Dan ternyata Yoongi yang sedang melintas disana melihat dan mendengar semua percakapan Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Sejak kapan Taehyung menjadi pria seromantis itu?" gumam Yoongi sambil memicingkan kedua mata kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Yoongi terkejut ketika mendengar pembicaraan Jimin dengan Taehyung di kebun belakang.

Ternyata Jimin sama sekali tidak menceritakan semua perlakuan dingin Yoongi kepada Taehyung selama ini, padahal selama ini Yoongi berpikir, Jimin sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Taehyung demi semakin menarik simpati Taehyung.

Yoongi kira, Jimin sudah menceritakan semua kepada Taehyung, agar Jimin terlihat semakin lemah di depan Taehyung, sehingga membuat Taehyung semakin ingin melindungi Jimin.

Yoongi tiba-tiba berpikir, apa memang tuduhannya kepada Jimin selama ini salah? Apa memang benar, bahwa Jimin selugu itu, dan tidak memiliki maksud ataupun niat tertentu demi mendapatkan harta yang berlimpah dari keluarga Kim?

"Apa aku sudah sangat keterlaluan kepadanya?" gumam Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Dan anehnya, tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa sesak di dadanya, mengingat adegan romantis antara Taehyung dan Jimin yang tadi dilihatnya di kebun belakang.

"Yaishhh! Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan Jimderella kurcaci itu? Cih!" Yoongi menggerutu sendiri ketika menyadari ia mulai sering memikirkan Jimin setelah Jimin mengobati lukanya di toko waktu itu.

Memang, sejak kejadian itu, wajah Jimin seringkali melintas di benak Yoongi, dan Yoongi selalu berusaha menganggap bahwa itu terjadi karena ia terlalu kesal dengan Jimin yang terlihat munafik di matanya.

Namun, mengapa ia begitu kesal melihat Taehyung ketika Taehyung begitu membela Jimin, dan memeluk Jimin seerat itu?

"Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan otakku akibat pukulan psikopat satu itu..." gerutu Yoongi sambil berjalan ke kasurnya.

"Aku harus segera tidur agar akal sehatku kembali normal..." sahut Yoongi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Namun, ketika ia memejamkan kedua matanya, bayangan wajah Jimin justru kembali melintas di benak Yoongi.

Dan sebuah lagu seolah terdengar di telinganya.

 _ **"I can't see other than you  
My heart only points you  
This is the first time  
That my heart is trembling like this  
Why do you come now  
You're like a destiny that I've waited  
You're so precious even I can bet everything**_

 _ **I feel your heart heart heart  
I'm wondering from one to ten  
I keep close my eyes and open  
Make you feel  
my love love love  
You're not alone anymore  
My love is getting biger and biger  
I really know nobody but you**_

 _ **You're the only one for me  
Look at me only  
I'll run to you even you're at the end of the earth  
For protecting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I like your smile  
I'll love you more and dream of you"**_

Yoongi segera duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Yaissssh! Apa aku benar-benar gila?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah merasa agak baikan, Jimin a?" tanya Hoseok pagi itu ketika mereka duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan.

Baru ada Jimin dan Hoseok di meja makan itu.

"Ne, hyeong~ Gumawo.. Karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik setelah menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung semalam.

"Nah! Tersenyumlah seperti itu! Aku selalu merasa bahagia melihat senyumanmu~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum, membuat Jimin jadi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Kau juga mau kupukul, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Hoseok.

"Aigoo! Kau mengagetkanku, imma!" gerutu Hoseok karena kedatangan Taehyung yang sangat tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku kalau kau ingin tinggal dengan tenang disini.." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah kanan Jimin, sementara Hoseok duduk berseberangan dengan Jimin.

"Cih... Kalian memang membuat suasana rumah ini jadi tidak tenang.." sahut Jin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Hoseok. Jin duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Hoseok, menghindari agar tidak perlu duduk berseberangan dengan dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Bukankah suasana rumah ini sudah kacau bahkan ketika baru ada kau dan aku di rumah ini?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Haruskah aku menceritakan pada appa mengenai hubunganmu dengan Jimin? Bagaimana jika Jimin diusir dari rumah ini?" sahut Jin dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

Jimin hanya bisa diam setiap melihat pertengkaran antara kedua Ice Prince Kim bersaudara itu.

Hoseok berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Sudah, ayo makan sebelum kita terlambat~"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi datang tanpa bersuara dan duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Jimin, berhadapan dengan Jin.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Masih ada kursi kosong di depanku, mengapa kau duduk disebelah Jimin?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan jika duduk berhadapan denganmu." sahut Yoongi dengan nada yang tak kalah dinginnya sambil menyendok makanan untuk mulai dimakannya.

Jimin menyikut Taehyung, lalu berbisik, "Geumanhae~ Kepalaku sudah cukup pusing pagi ini, Taehyung a..."

Dan ajaibnya, Taehyung langsung diam, mengikuti apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

Membuat Jin dan Hoseok saling bertukar pandang.

"Sejak kapan psikopat itu jadi begitu penurut?" bisik Hoseok di telinga Jin.

"Sejak kau bilang kau menyukai Jimin? Ia mungkin mulai takut kehilangan kekasihnya itu, cih.." bisik Jin, menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Apa aku sudah tak punya kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati Jimin?" bisik Hoseok lagi.

"Micheoseo?" sahut Jin sambil memukul pelan kepala Hoseok.

"Apa kalian anak SMA yang masih saling memukul kepala seperti itu?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya sambil menatap Jin dan Hoseok.

"Cih..." Jin menggerutu mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dan Yoongi tetap saling diam selama menjaga toko hari itu, seperti biasanya.

Namun, kali ini, Yoongi jadi sering diam-diam mencuri kesempatan untuk memandang Jimin.

Entah apa yang merusak otak Yoongi, namun Yoongi jadi begitu senang melihat wajah Jimin secara diam-diam seperti itu.

Dan tak terasa sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian Taehyung memukul Yoongi.

Dan selama seminggu itulah, Yoongi juga sering diam-diam memperhatikan Jimin, dan merasa sangat kesepian pada hari Minggu itu karena Jimin tidak ada di toko.

" _Cih! Apa benar ia memiliki aura sehebat itu? Sampai membuat kami berempat memperebutkannya?_ " gerutu batin Yoongi.

"Yaisshhh! Tunggu sebentar! Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Memperebutkannya? Kami berempat? Itu berarti aku juga? Yaaa, Min Yoongi! Apa otakmu sudah benar-benar rusak?" gerutu Yoongi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Membuat beberapa karyawan toko yang melihat Yoongi berbicara sendiri seperti itu jadi kebingungan, ada apa dengan Yoongi sampai ia berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila?

Sementara di kediaman Mr Kim, Jin lagi-lagi sedang berteriak menyiksa Jimin.

"Park Jimin, dimana jam tangan hadiah dari appa di ulang tahunku tahun lalu?" teriak Jin dari dalam kamarnya, membuat Jimin yang mendengarnya segera berlari kesana.

Rumah itu memang sangat besar, tapi suara Jin yang begitu nyaring sanggup membuat Jimin segera berlari menuju kamar Jin.

Jimin berlari secepat kilat menghadap Jin di kamarnya, namun Jimin terkejut ketika melihat Hoseok sudah terlebih dulu disana dan menyerahkan jam itu ke tangan Jin.

"Uh?" Jimin terkejut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Kau meletakkannya di dekat kolam renang waktu kita berenang tadi pagi-pagi, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok sambil menyerahkan jam itu ke tangan Jin.

Jin terdiam dan tidak berani melihat ke arah Jimin, sementara Hoseok, dengan senyuman di wajahnya, berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan berbisik, "Mulai sekarang aku akan membantumu menemukan barang-barang Jin hyeong yang diletakkannya dengan ceroboh..."

"Whoaaaa~ Gumawo, hyeong..." Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan penuh rasa terharu.

"Jangan bilang kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" sahut Hoseok sambil mengangkat dagunya.

DUG!

Pintu kamar Jin ditutup dari dalam dengan kencang, menandakan betapa kesalnya Jin karena gagal menyiksa Jimin siang itu.

Jimin dan Hoseok tertawa bersama dan berjalan menuju ruang utama untuk menonton televisi.

Taehyung yang sedang melintas tak jauh dari sana melihat Jimin dan Hoseok sedang tertawa berdua, berjalan menuju ruang utama.

"Apa ia begitu nyaman bersama Hoseok hyeong?" gumam Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin terduduk di atas kasurnya.

"Aku sedikit kesal melihat Hoseok bisa sedekat itu dengan Jimin, cih..." gerutu Jin.

Jin memejamkan matanya, dan sosok wajah Jimin yang menangis dalam pelukannya dulu kembali melintas dalam benaknya.

Saat ketika Jin pertama kali memasakkan makanan untuk Jimin juga melintas di benaknya.

Senyuman dan semangat Jimin, serta air mata dan sisi lelah Jimin, masih melekat di hatinya.

Dan Jin teringat akan sebuah lagu, yang menggambarkan perasaannya.

" _ **I'm enough if I can have you  
I don't need club, lady and acohol  
Look at my changed behavior  
It's all for you  
My eyes, nose and lips  
Those are all for you  
You eyes, nose and lips are all mine**_

 _ **Even your untidy hairs  
How can be so beauriful  
Even you're cry or mad  
Those are also pretty  
Now you know  
I'll give you amazing happiness  
The drawing which is drawn by you and me  
Pour in the sky  
You just trust me**_

 _ **I love you forever**_ "

"Apa seharusnya aku mendekati Jimin sebagai sahabat seperti Hoseok? Setidaknya aku bisa tetap dekat dengannya walau bukan menjadi kekasihnya.." gumam Jin sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang tengah ditekuk.

"Aku sengaja terus bersikap dingin dan keras padanya, dengan maksud setidaknya ia akan terus mengingatku kan setiap ia kesal denganku? Tapi, melihat betapa mudahnya Hoseok mendekati Jimin, aku menyesal... Seharusnya aku juga berbuat sebaik itu kepada Jimin agar bisa tetap dekat dengannya..." sahut Jin lagi.

"Yaishhhhh!" gerutu Jin sambil mengacak-acak selimutnya dengan kedua kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi pulang dari toko dan tiba di kediaman Mr Kim, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Hoseok dan Jimin yang sedang tertawa bersama di ruang utama.

"Cih..." gerutu Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dan dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Yoongi justru berpapasan dengan Taehyung.

"Yoongi hyeong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.. Bisa ikut aku ke gudang belakang?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada dinginnya.

Yoongi menatap tak kalah dingin ke wajah Taehyung. "Aku lelah."

"Ini tentang Jimin.." sahut Taehyung.

"Memang ada hal lain yang bisa kau bahas denganku selain Jimderella itu?" sahut Yoongi sambil memicingkan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Ia bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, jadi berhentilah membuat Jimin tertekan dengan sikap kekanakanmu!" bentak Taehyung.

"Jadi, kita bahas saja disini? Tidak perlu di gudang belakang?" tanya Yoongi dengangaya coolnya.

Jimin, yang kebetulan sedang berjalan dengan Hoseok, berniat masuk ke kamar Hoseok karena Hoseok bilang ia ingin menunjukkan sebuah CD dance performance yang sangat keren, melihat Taehyung dan Yoongi sedang berdiri berhadapan sambil bertukar tatapan dingin itu.

Sementara Jin, yang berniat ke kamar Hoseok untuk mengajaknya bermain golf, juga melihat adegan Taehyung dan Yoongi tengah saling bertatapan dengan dingin.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah, kita bahas semua disini.. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal, hyeong.. Bahwa Jimin tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, dan ia pria yang baik, araseo?" sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba menganggukan kepalanya, dengan gaya cool dan tatapan dinginnya. "Aku sudah tak perduli ia memang bermimpi menjadi Jimderella atau tidak.. Tapi, aku rasa aku jadi tertarik padanya.."

"Maksudmu?" Taehyung menatap semakin tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Ia belum kau nikahi kan? Belum sah menjadi istrimu? Kalau begitu, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk merebutnya darimu kan?" sahut Yoongi dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba kau merebutnya dariku!" bentak Taehyung.

"Aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya.. Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa kau, Hoseok, dan bahkan Jin hyeong bisa jatuh cinta padanya.. Karena aku mulai bisa merasakan auranya.. Aku.. Mulai menyukainya.. Jadi, siap-siap saja, kita bersaing dengan cara adil.." sahut Yoongi.

Membuat kedua bola mata Jimin, Jin, dan Hoseok yang mendengarnya terbelalak lebar, sangat lebar.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Jebal Monster: hoseok nyari gara2 sama taetae XD**

 **peachimine : yeaaay ada chanchanmarichan :) iya taehyung agak lembut setelah takut jimin direbut hoseok :) jin kayak emak2 kompleks, hobinya jejeritan marah2 macem gadis lagi PMS/? XD yoongi makan cabe mulu jadi pedes/? #apahubungannya XD here chan next chapt nya :)**

 **Guest: salam kenal guest yang dirahasiakan jati dirinya :) karakter yoongi disini inget2 aja kalo dia lagi diem gitu kan serem ya swag2 cool gmn gitu auranya waks saya juga pencinta jimin uke ultimate :) kita sehati :)**

 **jungie nuna: karakter yoongi disini keinspirasi sama sikap yoongi kalo lagi diem trus swag2 cool2 juteknya lagi kliatan, kan serem bgt itu waks XD apa kabar nuna?**

 **fujoshi kronis: annyeong kronis/? XD salam kenal :) kayaknya baru liat idmu revie ff saya :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) iya sadis kayak afghan/? XD**

 **arvipark794: salam kenal arvi :) baru liat idmu pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff saya ya :) whoaaaaa bagus deh kalo arvi demen liat ff ini :) NamSeok? ada tuh FF saya yang NamSeok, udah baca belum? "YOU, MY ILLUSION - VMin NamSeok FF" sama " A SHY LOVE - VHope KookMin NamSeok FF" :) kalo ada waktu silakan dibaca ya :)**

 **hopekies: sibuk bgt ya? semangat kies! :) kalo ada waktu aja nyempetin bacanya, gapapa telat review yg penting nyempetin baca saya udah terharu bgt :) wkwkw mau yoonmin vmin apa hopemin nih? XD gapapa kaga nyambung, liat id kamu review ff saya aja saya udah girang :) saya seneng kok bacain setiap review yang masuk :) jadi, silakan review sepanjang-panjangnya, kotak review saya selalu terbuka lebar :)**

 **ORUL2: envy ya sama chim? wkwkw XD hore, saya sukses bikin reader baper XD**

 **ekayuni018 : salam kenal eka :) seems its first time kamu review ff saya ya? makasih bgt udah mau mampir baca ff saya :) asik ada yg baper lagi baca ff saya wkwkw XD dicium hiu? horor banget XD thx supportnya eka :) here next chapt :) eka juga semangat ya :)**

* * *

 **OK, JUST WANT TO INFORM, NEXT CHAPTER IS... EPILOGUE :) Jadi FF ini bakalan end di chapter depan /nangis bareng namjoon/?/**

 **Dan untuk FF pengganti FF ini akan saya post sesuai janji saya di reply for review "You, My Illusion"...**

 **JENG JENG JENG~**

 **"** **FIND THE LOST MEMORY (Sekuel "You, My Illusion") - #VMin #VKook #NamSeok FF"**

 **DAN FF "** ** **FIND THE LOST MEMORY"** INI JUGA BAKAL SAYA POST 1 CHAPTER PER MINGGU YA, INSYA ALLAH TIAP RABU :)**

 **TRUS, MAU INFO JUGA, FF SAYA YANG "ONCE AGAIN, CAN I?" JUGA BAKAL END MINGGU DEPAN, DAN UNTUK LANJUTANNYA, SESUAI JANJI SAYA JUGA, AKAN SAYA POST FF PENGGANTINYA YAITU "** OUR YOUTH - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF" :)

 **DAN DIJAMIN FF "OUR YOUTH" INI BAKALAN BANYAK CHAPTERNYA :) KARENA SUDAH SAYA KETIK SAMPE 20 CHAPTER DAN ITU MASIH BELUM END JUGA WAKS**

 **(Btw, waktu ngetik FF "Our Youth" ini, gambaran Jimin masih dengan blonde hairnya, dan harus saya edit lagi semua kata blonde menjadi abu2 karena sekarang rambut Jimin abu2, mungkin Jimin mau ngabisin sisa cat rambut Yoongi pas di Fire ya/? #MianhaeBangShihyukPDNim :) wkwkw)**

 **TAPI FF "OUR YOUTH" INI DI 4 CHAPTER AWAL BAKALAN PENDEK2 BANGET PER CHAPTERNYA (KUTUKAN SAYA KEMBALI TERULANG, KAGA BISA MANJANGIN CHAPTER :( JADI ANGGEP AJA FF OUR YOUTH INI SEMACEM WEB DRAMA YANG DURASI PER EPISODENYA CUMA 15 MENIT YA WKWKW) DAN UNTUK CHAPTER 5 SAMPE KEDEPANNYA UDAH AGAK LUMAYAN PANJANG, WALAU MASIH JUGA PENDEK SEBENERNYA PER CHAPTERNYA (MOHON DIMAAFKAN KUTUKAN SAYA YANG GAGAL MANJANGIN CHAPTER INI YA :( /deep bows/)**

 **DAN UNTUK FF OUR YOUTH INI JUGA BAKAL SAYA POST 2 CHAPTER PER MINGGU :)**

 **OKE, SEE U IN LAST CHAPTER OF "JIMDERELLA & 4 KNIGHTS" INI NEXT WEEK :) **

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA /deep bows/ :***


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**Title: Jimderella and 4 Knights (Sekuel Ice Prince For My Heart)**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin #JinMin #VMin #YoonMin #HopeMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **A little inspired by Korean Drama "Cinderella and Four Knights".**

* * *

"Aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya.. Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa kau, Hoseok, dan bahkan Jin hyeong bisa jatuh cinta padanya.. Karena aku mulai bisa merasakan auranya.. Aku.. Mulai menyukainya.. Jadi, siap-siap saja, kita bersaing dengan cara adil.." sahut Yoongi.

Membuat kedua bola mata Jimin, Jin, dan Hoseok yang mendengarnya terbelalak lebar, sangat lebar.

Jin terbatuk mendengar ucapan Yoongi, sehingga kini semua mata menuju kepadanya, membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi menyadari keberadaan Jin disana.

Dan tentu saja Jin juga terkejut ketika menyadari, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada Hoseok dan Jimin juga disana, mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Jimin a... Kau... Mendengarnya?" tanya Taehyung ketika ia juga menyadari keberadaan Jimin dan Hoseok yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan, ia juga masih syok mendengarkan ucapan Yoongi.

Yoongi ikut menoleh ke arah Jimin dan terkejut karena Jimin mendengar ucapannya.

Seketika itu juga, semua mata tertuju kepada Jimin, membuat Jimin menjadi salah tingkah dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jangan pernah kau berpikir bahwa aku akan melepaskan Jimin! Karena aku mencintainya, dan akan terus menjaganya seumur hidupku!" bentak Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menatap balik ke arah Taehyung tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk di atas kasurnya, kedua kakinya diangkat dan kedua tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya, sementara kepalanya diletakkan diantara kedua lututnya.

Ucapan Yoongi kembali terngiang di telinganya.

" _Aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya.. Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa kau, Hoseok, dan bahkan Jin hyeong bisa jatuh cinta padanya.. Karena aku mulai bisa merasakan auranya.. Aku.. Mulai menyukainya.. Jadi, siap-siap saja, kita bersaing dengan cara adil.._ "

"Apa benar yang Yoongi hyeong katakan?" sahut Jimin, berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Apa benar ia menyukaiku? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Jimin memejamkan kedua bola matanya, dan semua tatapan dingin Yoongi kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Jimin berdiri mengingat betapa menyeramkan dan dinginnya tatapan Yoongi padanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan mulai sekarang jika aku berhadapan dengannya?" sahut Jimin dengan suara agak kencang, mengingat ia hanya sedang sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Dan Jimin mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Antara rasa takut menghadapi Yoongi, dan anehnya lagi, seolah Jimin ingin tersenyum ketika mendengar Yoongi berbicara seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Yaishhhh..." gerutu Jimin sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan sebenarnya?" gerutu Jimin lagi sambil terus berbicara sendirian dalam kamarnya.

"Mana mungkin kan kalau aku mulai jatuh dalam pesona dan aura Yoongi hyeong yang begitu kuat? Tidak mungkin kan? Itu mustahil kan?" gerutu Jimin sambil mengacak-acak rambut blondenya.

"Kemarin-kemarin, aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan sikap ramah Hoseok hyeong dan aku merasa bahagia setiap berhadapan dengannya, lalu sekarang? Aku jadi memikirkan Yoongi hyeong dengan segala auranya yang begitu kuat.. Apa otakku sedang kacau? Apa aku memakan racun dalam makananku sampai-sampai pikiranku berantakan begini?" Jimin terus mengoceh tak karuan dalam kamarnya.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, bahwa Taehyung sedang berdiri di depan kamar Jimin, dan Taehyung bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua ocehan Jimin!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terduduk di atas kasurnya.

Rasanya ia ingin merutuki kebodohannya, menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jimin dihadapan ketiga saudaranya, dan dihadapan Jimin pula!

"Mengapa aku bisa jadi segila ini? Hanya karena sebuah plester waktu itu?" gumam Yoongi sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, mengingat betapa manis dan polosnya Jimin ketika mengobati luka di jarinya waktu itu.

Dan lagu itu kembali seolah terdengar di telinganya.

 _ **"I can't see other than you  
My heart only points you  
This is the first time  
That my heart is trembling like this  
Why do you come now  
You're like a destiny that I've waited  
You're so precious even I can bet everything**_

 _ **I feel your heart heart heart  
I'm wondering from one to ten  
I keep close my eyes and open  
Make you feel  
my love love love  
You're not alone anymore  
My love is getting biger and biger  
I really know nobody but you**_

 _ **You're the only one for me  
Look at me only  
I'll run to you even you're at the end of the earth  
For protecting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I like your smile  
I'll love you more and dream of you"**_

"Salahkah aku.. Jika jatuh cinta padanya?" gumam Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin a... Kau ada di kamar kan? Temani aku berenang pagi ini ya... Jin hyeong sedang malas katanya..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin pagi itu.

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya, dan senyuman Hoseok yang pertama kali dilihatnya pagi itu ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Hoseok.

Dan melihat senyuman di wajah Jimin ketika ia baru bangun tidur pagi itu, dengan rambut blondenya yang sedikit acak-acakan, lagu itu kembali seolah terputar di kedua telinga Hoseok.

" ** _Even your untidy hairs  
How can be so beauriful  
Even you're cry or mad  
Those are also pretty  
Now you know  
I'll give you amazing happiness  
The drawing which is drawn by you and me  
Pour in the sky  
You just trust me_**

 _ **I love you forever**_

 _ **You're the only one for me  
Please stay like this  
I think I was born for meeting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I need only you  
The only one who makes me live  
I'll love you forever**_"

"Pagi, hyeong~" sapa Jimin, membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok.

"Pagi, Jimin a~ Aigoo~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan rambut blonde milik Jimin.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Berenang? Sepagi ini?" tanya Jimin sambil melihat jam dinding di depan kamarnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 AM.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo temani aku.. Jin hyeong sedang tidak mood katanya..."

"Araseo, hyeong~ Aku ambil celana renangku dulu ya~" sahut Jimin.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju kolam renang. Dan ternyata Taehyung melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

Taehyung melihat Jimin, yang tengah tertawa bersama dengan Hoseok.

"Apa posisiku mulai terancam dari dalam hatinya?" gumam Taehyung. Taehyung merasa kesal setelah mendengar ocehan Jimin di kamarnya kemarin. Dan Taehyung mulai merasa takut kehilangan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak semalam?" tanya Hoseok ketika ia dan Jimin duduk di tepi kolam renang setelah selesai berenang selama hampir empat puluh menit lamanya.

"Maksudmu, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Setelah mendengar ucapan Yoongi hyeong.. Apa yang kau rasakan, Jimin a?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Hoseok. "Uhm... Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.."

"Sainganku bertambah lagi, huft~" sahut Hoseok sambil meniup poninya yang basah dengan memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya.

"Hyeoooong~ Berhentilah bercanda, araseo? Aku rasa Yoongi hyeong juga hanya bercanda semalam.." sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hoseok yang masih sangat basah itu.

"Aku serius, Park Jimin..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap penuh keseriusan kepada Jimin. "Dan aku yakin, Yoongi hyeong juga serius.. Ia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.."

Membuat Jimin semakin pusing bukan main mendengar ucapan Hoseok itu.

"Hyeong~" sahut Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung duduk seperti biasa di dalam mobil, tepat disamping kanan Jimin, kekasihnya itu. Namun kali ini Taehyung memilih diam.

Taehyung segera memejamkan kedua matanya setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang duduk tepat disamping kiri Jimin.

Yoongi juga langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Membuat Jimin semakin bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi kedua pria disampingnya itu.

Hoseok dan Jin saling berbisik di kursi belakang, membicarakan kira-kira apa yang terjadi antara ketiga pria yang duduk di depan mereka itu.

Setelah mengantar Jin, Taehyung, dan Hoseok ke kampus, Jimin dan Yoongi hanya tinggal berdua dalam mobil itu.

Yoongi masih terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, dan tiba-tiba ia buka suara.

"Apa yang kuucapkan kemarin..." sahut Yoongi.

"Hanya bercanda kan?" sahut Jimin dengan cepat sebelum Yoongi menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Yoongi langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aniya.. Aku serius.." sahut Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya.

DEG!

Jantung Jimin tiba-tiba berdetak dengan tidak karuan.

Jimin jadi bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi Yoongi disebelahnya itu.

"Perkataanku kemarin serius.. Aku minta maaf menuduhmu yang aneh-aneh.. Dan aku rasa kini aku mengerti mengapa mereka bisa menyukaimu.. Karena auramu, yang berbeda dari orang-orang lainnya yang kukenal selama ini.." sahut Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya.

Jimin bingung, apakah ia harus senang mendengar ucapan Yoongi? Atau harus ketakutan menghadapi Yoongi?

"Kau sudah bisu? Sebegitu terpananyakah kau akan pesonaku?" sahut Yoongi karena Jimin terus terdiam.

"Aniya.. Aku hanya.. Bingung... Harus bersikap bagaimana... Terhadapmu..." sahut Jimin sambil berusaha mengatur kata-kata yang tepat.

"Bersikap seperti biasa saja.. Atau jangan-jangan kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jimin terbatuk mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Lihat saja, sebegitu groginya kah kau melihat auraku?" sahut Yoongi dengan gaya sok coolnya.

"Aniya, hyeong.. Geumanhae, jebal... Kau kan tahu aku ini kekasihnya Taehyung.. Kumohon, berhentilah bercanda seperti ini.." sahut Jimin.

"Kalau aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, apa itu salah?" sahut Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang menyelesaikan urusan di toko Mr Kim, Jimin mengajak Yoongi menemaninya berjalan-jalan di pasar malam.

Yoongi berusaha menolak, namun Jimin terus memaksanya, bahkan Jimin melakukan aegyo agar Yoongi mau menemaninya.

Dan dengan ajaibnya, akhirnya Yoongi bersedia menemani Jimin berjalan menyusuri pasar malam dekat toko baju Mr Kim itu.

Dan keajaiban yang luar biasa terjadi!

Jimin melihat Yoongi tersenyum! Untuk pertama kalinya!

Saat itu Jimin sedang memilih sebuah baju di toko baju dan tiba-tiba Yoongi meletakkan sebuah bando dengan kuping kucing yang berbulu dan sangat lucu.

Jimin terlihat sangat lucu dan manis dengan bando kucing itu, dan Yoongi langsung tersenyum melihat Jimin mengenakan bando itu.

"Aigoo, kyeopta, hahaha~" Kini senyuman Yoongi berubah menjadi tawa, membuat Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya, terkejut melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang seceria itu.

Dan seolah Yoongi sadar bahwa image coolnya menghilang, Yoongi segera berdeham dan mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi dingin seperti biasanya, membuat Jimin tertawa keras melihat perubahan drastis ekspresi wajah Yoongi itu.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" gerutu Yoongi.

"Aigoo~ Ternyata Yoongi hyeong bisa semanis ini.. Perubahan eskpresi wajahmu sangat lucu, hyeong~ Jinjja..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Cih!" gerutu Yoongi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jimin di toko itu.

Rasa malu tergambar di wajah Yoongi.

"Mengapa aku menunjukkan sisi bodohku padanya, cih!" gerutu Yoongi sambil terus berjalan cepat.

Jimin mengejar dari belakang dan berdiri tepat di depan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyeong... Kini aku tahu, kau bukan pria sedingin itu.. Hanya saja, kau terlalu menutup dirimu untuk orang lain, makanya kau bersikap sedingin itu..." sahut Jimin.

Yoongi menatap Jimin.

"Kau bisa menjadi dirimu apa adanya dihadapanku~ Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun~" bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi, membuat debaran jantung Yoongi berdetak tidak karuan.

"Jangan seenaknya menilaiku." sahut Yoongi lagi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis saat tertawa, hyeong~ Aku lebih suka melihatmu tertawa~" sahut Jimin.

Yoongi kembali menatap Jimin.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan malam kitaaa~" sahut Jimin sambil merangkul pundak Yoongi, dan Yoongi lagi-lagi terpaksa mengikuti Jimin.

Mereka membeli beberapa jajanan pasar, yang belum pernah dimakan Yoongi sebelumnya.

"Enak kan hyeong?" tanya Jimin ketika ia menyuapkan sesendok tteokboki ke mulut Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terkejut karena rasanya sangat enak.

"Apa semua jajanan pasar seenak ini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau perlu sekali-kali pergi merakyat, hyeong~ Ada banyak hal yang lebih indah dan enak daripada semua kemewahan yang kau rasakan selama ini~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, membuat Yoongi tersenyum simpul.

"Rahasiakan ini dari yang lain, araseo?" sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Yaksok~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Yoongi dan Jimin mulai terlihat dekat.

Sikap Yoongi tetap dingin jika sedang dihadapan ketiga saudaranya itu, namun sikapnya kepada Jimin dapat terlihat menjadi lebih hangat.

Yoongi bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengajak bicara Jimin di mobil, membahas masalah pekerjaan mereka di toko pakaian mewah milik Mr Kim.

Membuat Taehyung semakin ketakutan. Takut posisinya tergeser dari hati Jimin.

Belum lagi Hoseok semakin sering membantu Jimin setiap Jin mencoba menyiksa Jimin, dan Jimin juga sering terlihat tertawa bersama dengan Hoseok.

Jimin seringkali menemani Hoseok bermain golf jika Jin sedang tidak di rumah, dan Jimin terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersama Hoseok.

Setelah berusaha menahan ketakutannya selama dua minggu belakangan itu, Taehyung akhirnya memberanikan diri mengajak Jimin berbicara berdua di taman belakang malam itu.

"Jimin a.. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus kutanyakan padamu... Mengenai perasaanmu... Padaku..." sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Ada apa?"

Jimin bingung, tidak biasanya ekspresi Taehyung semuram itu.

Ekspresi seorang ice prince yang tengah muram ternyata terlihat sangat mengerikan! Lebih mengerikan daripada tatapan Taehyung ketika sedang emosi.

"Jimin a... Jawab jujur pertanyaanku..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Feeling Jimin berkata ada yang salah dengan keadaan ini.

Jimin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan bahwa ia akan menjawab jujur semua pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Kau... Apa posisiku dihatimu mulai tergeser?" tanya Taehyung, membuat Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Apa maksudnya, Taehyung a?" Jimin kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Aku... Merasa... Hatimu mulai berpaling dariku..." sahut Taehyung sambil memicingkan kedua bola matanya.

"Aniya! Siapa yang bilang begitu? Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" sahut Jimin sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku mendengar semua celotehanmu di kamar waktu itu.. Ketika Yoongi hyeong mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu dihadapanku..." sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aaah..." sahut Jimin sambil membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Dan aku sering melihatmu bersama Hoseok hyeong, dan kau bisa tertawa begitu lepas dengannya... Tidak seperti ketika kau bersamaku... Kau terlihat sangat gembire bersama Hoseok hyeong.." sahut Taehyung lagi.

"Hoseok hyeong memang pria yang menyenangkan... Tapi aku benar-benar hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyeongku sendiri.. Jinjja, Taehyung a~" sahut Jimin, berusaha menjelaskan semuanya kepada Taehyung.

"Apakah ucapanmu bisa kupercaya?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Kau meragukanku? Kau meragukan ucapan dan perasaanku?"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyeong? Kalian terlihat mulai dekat akhir-akhir ini..." sahut Taehyung lagi sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

Jimin menghela nafas. "Taehyung a... Apa kau tahu? Bahwa di dunia ini, ada sangat banyak orang yang kusayangi... Orang tuaku, sahabat-sahabatku di Busan, ayahmu yang sudah sangat banyak membantuku... Dan juga termasuk Jin hyeong, Hoseok hyeong, dan bahkan Yoongi hyeong..."

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Kau menyayangi mereka?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi percayalah, hanya ada satu pria yang paling kucintai di dunia ini.. Melebihi cintaku kepada kedua orang tuaku... Namanya adalah... Kim.. Tae.. Hyung..."

Taehyung terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada Hoseok hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong ketika mereka mengutarakan perasaan mereka kepadaku... Bahwa aku sangat menyayangi mereka... Namun, yang kucintai hanya kau seorang..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja?" Taehyung menatap Jimin. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok duduk merenung dalam kamarnya, seorang diri.

Ia teringat kembali semua ucapan Jimin padanya pagi itu ketika mereka selesai berenang.

 _"Hyeoooong~ Berhentilah bercanda, araseo? Aku rasa Yoongi hyeong juga hanya bercanda semalam.." sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hoseok yang masih sangat basah itu._

 _"Aku serius, Park Jimin..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap penuh keseriusan kepada Jimin. "Dan aku yakin, Yoongi hyeong juga serius.. Ia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.."_

 _Membuat Jimin semakin pusing bukan main mendengar ucapan Hoseok itu._

 _"Hyeong~" sahut Jimin._

 _"Ne?" sahut Hoseok._

 _"Aku sangat sangat sangat senang bisa mengenalmu, jinjja~ Aku bahkan merasa bisa bernafas di rumah ini sejak kedatanganmu.. Sikap ramahmu ini benar-benar membuatku bisa bernafas lega setelah harus menghadapi para ice prince itu... Dan aku sangat senang berbincang-bincang denganmu seperti ini..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum._

 _"Jinjja? Dahengiya~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan poni Jimin yang masih basah itu._

 _"Aku sangat menyayangimu, hyeong... Jinjja~" sahut Jimin lagi._

 _Hoseok menatap Jimin._

 _"Tapi... Cintaku ini... Sudah kupastikan... Hanya untuk Taehyung seorang..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Hoseok dengan ekspresi penuh keyakinan._

 _"Karena itu... Bisakah kita tetap dekat seperti ini, seperti hyeong dan dongsaeng? Aku ingin memiliki hyeong~ Dan aku akan merasa sangat bahagia jika kau mau menjadi hyeongku~" sahut Jimin lagi dengan senyuman di wajahnya._

 _"Sudah tidak ada harapankah untukku? Sama sekali?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah agak kecewa._

 _Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sangat mencintainya.. Dan aku yakin, aku akan terus mencintainya sampai akhir nafasku nanti... Mianhae, hyeong..."_

Hoseok menghela nafas dan memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk ke atas.

"Aku rasa, menjadi hyeong yang baik untuknya adalah progress terbesar dalam hubunganku dengannya..." gumam Hoseok.

"Benar! Aku harus bahagia dengan ini! Bukankah berarti, aku jadi orang kedua yang berarti dalam hidupnya setelah Taehyung?" gumam Hoseok lagi, menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa terus melihat senyumannya... Dan terus membuatnya bahagia..." gumam Hoseok lagi sambil menghela nafas.

"Ternyata, patah hati itu sesakit ini, cih..." gerutu Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di saat bersamaan, Yoongi juga tengah duduk di tepi kolam ikan yang ada di halaman samping rumah Mr Kim.

Yoongi tidak bisa tidur malam itu, mengingat semua percakapannya dengan Jimin ketika ia dan Jimin ada di dalam mobil beberapa waktu lalu.

 _"Kau sudah bisu? Sebegitu terpananyakah kau akan pesonaku?" sahut Yoongi karena Jimin terus terdiam._

 _"Aniya.. Aku hanya.. Bingung... Harus bersikap bagaimana... Terhadapmu..." sahut Jimin sambil berusaha mengatur kata-kata yang tepat._

 _"Bersikap seperti biasa saja.. Atau jangan-jangan kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba._

 _"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jimin terbatuk mendengar ucapan Yoongi._

 _"Lihat saja, sebegitu groginya kah kau melihat auraku?" sahut Yoongi dengan gaya sok coolnya._

 _"Aniya, hyeong.. Geumanhae, jebal... Kau kan tahu aku ini kekasihnya Taehyung.. Kumohon, berhentilah bercanda seperti ini.." sahut Jimin._

 _"Kalau aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, apa itu salah?" sahut Yoongi._

 _Jimin menatap Yoongi._

 _"Hyeong... Aku sangat bersyukur karena kau menyukaiku... Dan berhenti memandangku dari pandangan negatifmu..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi._

 _Yoongi menatap Jimin, dan pandangan mereka bertemu._

 _"Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau tahu... Bahwa aku begitu mencintai Taehyung.. Dan perasaanku padanya tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun... Bahkan jika Taehyung suatu saat meninggalkanku, aku akan terus mengejarnya hingga ia bersedia kembali lagi padaku..." sahut Jimin._

 _Membuat dada Yoongi terasa sangat sesak mendengarnya._

 _"Karena itu... Aku sangat berharap, kita bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik, hyeong... Aku janji, aku akan menjadi sahabat yang sangat baik untukmu~ Jadi, mulai sekarang, kita bersahabat kan hyeong?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum._

"Cih... Sahabat..." gerutu Yoongi sambil memainkan tangannya di dalam kolam ikan dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kelebihan psikopat itu sebenarnya? Sampai Jimin begitu mencintainya?" gerutu Yoongi lagi.

Yoongi menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam itu dan menghela nafasnya.

"Setidaknya, aku kini bisa dekat dengannya... Sebagai sahabat..." gumam Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menceritakan semua percakapannya dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi kepada Taehyung.

Membuat kedua bola mata Taehyung berbinar, lebih terang daripada bintang-bintang di langit malam itu.

"Benarkah kau mengatakan itu semua kepada mereka?" tanya Taehyung sambil memegang erat kedua bahu Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Walau aku sempat dibingungkan sejenak akan perasaanku pada Yoongi hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong, toh pada akhirnya jawaban yang kudapat selalu namamu... Dan aku yakin, hanya kau yang kucintai untuk selamanya..."

"Yaksok, Park Jimin?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Ne, Kim Taehyung~ Yaksok~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung langsung mencium bibir Jimin dengan ganasnya, ia merasa begitu bahagia karena semua ketakutannya selama ini tidak akan terjadi.

Dan Jimin, lagi-lagi menikmati ciuman itu. Menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Taehyung kepadanya melalui ciuman itu.

Keesokan paginya, Taehyung sudah berdiri di gerbang rumah sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jimin, bersiap untuk menaiki mobil yang akan mengantar mereka pagi itu.

Jin yang melihatnya hanya menggerutu karena cemburu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kursi belakang mobil.

Sementara itu, Hoseok dan Yoongi menatap Taehyung dan Jimin yang berdiri dengan bergandengan tangan itu.

"Gandenglah tangan itu selagi kau bisa..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya kan? Siapa yang tahu, suatu saat Jimin akan berpaling padaku.." sahut Hoseok lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jimin, lalu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bersenang-senanglah dengannya selagi kau bisa, imma.." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Seperti kata Hoseok, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya? Bersiaplah jatuh dalam pesonaku yang kuat ini, Park Jimin.." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin, dan Yoongi memberikan senyuman termanisnya itu kepada Jimin, lalu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yaishhh! Sejak kapan ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu?" gerutu Taehyung.

Sementara Jimin tersenyum, melihat betapa kekanakannya sikap Hoseok dan Yoongi barusan.

"Kau suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka? Jim...derella..." gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum sangat manis. "Aku rela menjadi Jimderella, jika kaulah pangeran berkuda putihnya... Hanya kau seorang untukku selamanya, Kim Taehyung~"

Taehyung langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Aigooooo~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan poni kekasihnya itu. "Saranghae, Park Jimin..."

Dan lagu itu seolah kembali terdengar di telinga Taehyung.

 ** _"I can't see other than you  
My heart only points you  
This is the first time  
That my heart is trembling like this  
Why do you come now  
You're like a destiny that I've waited  
You're so precious even I can bet everything_**

 ** _I feel your heart heart heart  
I'm wondering from one to ten  
I keep close my eyes and open  
Make you feel  
my love love love  
You're not alnoe anymore  
My love is getting biger and biger  
I really know nobody but you_**

 ** _You're the only one for me  
Look at me only  
I'll run to you even you're at the end of the earth  
For protecting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I like your smile  
I'll love you more and dream of you_**

 ** _Jealousy and light argument  
That's not a problem  
Everything's begining is not perfect  
But I'm getting stronger  
Actually love is paradox  
It's confinement if you push and pull  
Of course I hate that_**

 ** _This is marathon, we need to control  
If we keep saying about love  
The thirsty of soul will be gone  
You gotta trust me right now  
Bye bye bye, Goodbye sorrow  
Regard carefully this meeting  
As if you are me_**

 ** _How can this mind or beauty exist?  
Even if I can take a star in the sky  
Your beauty is better  
Hided wings of angel if not you'll fly away_**

 ** _I feel your heart heart heart  
My heart is beating even I see your back  
I want to kiss every your expression  
Make you feel  
my love love love  
Worry nothing anymore  
I'm trembing about things for you  
I won't let you go easily_**

 ** _You're the only one for me  
Look at me only  
I'll run to you even you're at the end of the earth  
For protecting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I like your smile  
I'll love you more and dream of you_**

 ** _I'm enough if I can have you  
I don't need club, lady and acohol  
Look at my changed behavior  
It's all for you  
My eyes, nose and lips  
Those are all for you  
You eyes, nose and lips are all mine_**

 ** _Even your untidy hairs  
How can be so beauriful  
Even you're cry or mad  
Those are also pretty  
Now you know  
I'll give you amazing happiness  
The drawing which is drawn by you and me  
Pour in the sky  
You just trust me_**

 ** _I love you forever_**

 ** _You're the only one for me  
Please stay like this  
I think I was born for meeting you  
I'm the only one for you  
I need only you  
The only one who makes me live  
I'll love you forever"_**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Oke, akhirnya END juga :) Gimana pendapat readers mengenai ff ini? Semoga masih bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :) /deep bows/**

 **Selalu tak lupa saya ucapankan banyak terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan semangat kalian semua dalam penggarapan FF ini :)**

 **Thx a lot buat semua support, masukan, review, semangat, dan pujiannya mulai dari prologue hingga end di epilogue ini :) /deep bows/**

 **Terus baca karya-karya saya lainnya ya all :) See u all ini my other FF :)**

 **Dan minggu depan akan mulai saya post FF Sekuel "You, My Illusion" yang judulnya "FIND THE LOST MEMORY - #VMin #VKook #NamSeok FF" :) Jangan lupa dibaca ya FF nya :)**

* * *

 **Reply for review:**

 **tobikkoARMY: salam kenal ko :) kayaknya idmu bari kali ini ya review ff saya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca karya saya ya :) perebutan jimderella wkwkw XD sianidanya dimasukin ke yoongi aja biar dia kaga dingin lg/? XD thx a lot semangatnya :) kamu juga semangat ya :)**

 **peachimine: /tangkep kissnya, masukin ke hati/ :) keren ya taehyung disini? sekeren rambut blondenya di photo concept wings :) dapurnya dibakar namjoon wkwkw ngakak saya bacanya chan XD yoongi minta diuyel2 tuh.. btw, end deh :( end huweee :(**

 **Jebal Monster : males login tapi kok idmu muncul? /mikir bareng namjoon/ aigoo rated M ntar ini jadinya kalo udah banting2 ke ranjang XD**

 **fujoshi kronis : dari benci jadi cinta :) bencinta/? XD**

 **Suga's kumamon : untung tebakanmu tepat :) mau dibikin ending yoonmin tapi ngerasa bersalah sama taehyung yaudah jadi tetep vmin wkwkw XD here endingnya ya :) btw utk request ff pairingmu NamJin YoonMin VHope menyusul ya, lagi bikin sekuel "You, My Illusion" dulu soalnya, sama "Our Youth" juga.. eh btw di our Youth ada requestmu tuh, NamJin VHope! kurang YoonMin doang disana :) dibaca ya kalo ff nya udah saya post nanti :)**

 **Guest: annyeong guest, thx udah nyempetin mampir :) chimol.. jd laper XD**

 **jungie nuna : diabetes baik? baik apa naik nun? XD saya alhamdulillah baik kok nun :) hayo endingnya gmn nih menurut pendapat nuna? :)**

 **ekayuni018 : salam kenal :) /jabat tangan/ :) ngajak ronda wkwkw XD ngapain ronda atuh neng? jin jadi seme galak disini, seme ke-uke2an/? XD here endingnya :) thx ya buat semangatnya, kamu juga semangat terus ya :)**

 **Guest: ayo atuh sini jadi jimin biar direbutin juga :)**

 **ORUL2 : end nih end huweeee :( see u in my other ff ya :)**

 **hopekies : jiaaaah dia malah naksir yoonmin :) seru kan liat yoonmin tuh? jafi inget awal2 VMin deket di FF Ice Prince For My Heart kan? :) iya karakter yoongi yg begini nih yg paling bikin greget/? XD semangat ya kies :)**

 **kumiko Ve: sibuk bgt ve? pantes jarang liat kamu lg disini :( iya namseok mah ngakak ya :) namtae juga ngakak itu XD iya ah udah lama kaga bikin ff namtae, kapan2 bikin lg ah XD iya disini masih blonde pas saya ngetiknya kan, sekarang abu2 apa coklat udah kaga jelas berubah mulu tiap fotonya XD iya kasian bgt itu rambut2 mereka :( here last chapt ve :) see u in my other ff ya :)**


	6. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **Avijunhobie: salam kenal avi :) kayaknya baru pertama kali ya review ff saya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff saya ya :) whoaaaa~ saya terharu sama pujiannya :) thx a lot pujiannya avi /bows/ :) asik saya bisa bikin readers baper wkwkw XD iya enak bgt tuh jimin dikelilingin ksatria bangtan/? XD VHope shipper? whoaaa~ saya ada beberapa FF VHope loh, silakan dicek ya, kalo sempet dibaca juga :) Yang terbaru "Our Youth" itu VHope yang masih running, sisanya FF VHope saja udah end, silakan dicek ya :)**

 **1\. OUR YOUTH - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF**

 **2\. WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE? - NamJin TaeJin VHope VKook VMin YoonMin FF**

 **3\. MY GOLDEN RING - VHOPE FF**

 **4\. A SHY LOVE - VHope KookMin NamSeok FF**

* * *

 **peachimine : saya suka sama semua style mereka di BST ini, karena BST era ini mereka keliatan kayak dark knight bgt :) nyaris susah nemuin uke disana karena semua cool dan jiwa semenya pada keluar wkwkw XD married with anti fans? hmmm, ide bagus... tapi saya belom nonton tuh film chanyeol yang married with anti fans, jadi kalo alurnya ntar sama kayak film itu berabe ntar saya dikata plagiat waks XD iya end nih :( BANGTAN FERA STREET AKHIRNYA PUBLISH CHAN :) dibaca ya :)**

* * *

 **ORUL2: iya lah ya pake trilogy aja mikirnya wkwkw XD atau mungkin ada sekuelnya lagi? peperangan jimin vs ayahnya mr kim brothers wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **tobikkoARMY : wkwkw gpp yang penting udah mau dibaca aja ff ini tuh saya udah seneng :) dan thx a lot udah nyempetin review ya :) diboraks ntar disimpen di kamar buat pajangan/? XD semangat juga ya! :)**

* * *

 **Sugas kumamon: maunya sama yoongi ya? mianhae mianhae hajima wkwkw XD whoaaaa~ makasih loh pujiannya :) iya request an nya sebagian udah kebayar di Our Youth kan? VHope NamJin :) jangan lupa baca Bangtan Fear Street juga ya :) Pairingnya siapa aja masih rahasia dan akan kebongkar seiring chapter berjalan/? XD TAPI KAMU WAJIB BACA! Karena namamu bakal saya tulis di salah satu note di chapter ff itu :)**

* * *

 **jungie nuna: yah dia lupa, saya merasa dilupakan/? XD jimin selalu unyu nun di mata saya XD udah baca yang bangtan fear street belum nun?**

* * *

 **arvipark794: ff eon? eon? btw arvi masuk di grup line ffn kah? karena cuma para uke disana yang manggil saya eon atau om XD udah end btw dan akhirnya still VMin :)**

* * *

 **ekayuni018 : cinta takkan berpaling/? XD ronda bareng hmmmm? otak saya gagal paham/? #abaikan XD**

* * *

 **kumiko Ve : saya aja kaga rela namatinnya ve :( saya juga mahasiswa, tukang males belajar makanya kalo bosen ngetik ff di kelas wkwkw XD VMin alive lah pokoknya XD yg Our Youth sama Bangtan Fear Street udah baca kan?**

* * *

 **NOTE: OKE SAYA SANGAT TERHARU KARENA LAGI-LAGI FF INI DAPET RESPON SANGAT POSITIF DARI PARA READERS KESAYANGAN SEKALIAN :) /brb masukin list FF saya yang teranggap sukses/?/ XD**

 **THX A LOT BUAT SEMUA DUKUNGAN, MASUKAN, SEMANGAT, DAN PUJIANNYA SELAMA PENGGARAPAN FF INI SAMPE END DI CHAPTER 5 :)**

 **UNTUK SEMUA YANG UDAH KENAL SAYA DARI JAMAN FF "MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE", ADA KABAR BAIK :) FF MYSTERY SAYA YANG SAYA JANJIIN DARI BULAN FEBRUARI KEMARIN YANG JUDULNYA "BANGTAN FEAR STREET", AKHIRNYA BISA TERPUBLISH JUGA GARA2 LIAT KAMBEK BANGTAN YANG CREEPY KALI INI WKWKW XD SILAKAN DIBACA YA :) BARU ADA CHAPTER PEMBUKA SIH BTW :) JANGAN LUPA DIBACA YA :)**

 **DAN RABU INI AKAN MULAI SAYA PUBLISH CHAPTER 1 FF PENGGANTI FF JIMDERELLA INI YAITU "FIND THE LOST MEMORY (Sekuel You, My Illusion) - #VMin #VKook #NamSeok FF". SILAKAN DIBACA JUGA YA ALL :)  
**

 **SEKALI LAGI, THX A LOT UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA YANG SELALU NYEMPETIN BACA FF SAYA /deep bows/ :***


End file.
